


Unmasked

by DoodleGal



Series: Unmasked Verse [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Freddy is a disgusting bitch, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Quentin doesn't know Frank is the killer, Quentin doesnt look like a gremlin like he does in the game, Quentin likey, The Entity appears, Tongue Piercings, Top Quentin, adding tags as I go, dick piercings, frank is hot, jealous frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGal/pseuds/DoodleGal
Summary: A trial is started with no masks or weapons, and Quentin mistakes Frank for a new survivor.





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin started the trial in an unfamiliar place. The air was cold, and snow gently fell around him. He huddled his jacket closer to him, thankful that he had a beanie to keep his ears warm. The boy looked around the unfamiliar landscape, searching for pallets, escape routes, and generators. He had gotten used to all the other locations, had them mapped out in his head by now. He knew exactly where to go to escape the killer, knew what to expect. New places always meant trouble for Quentin. His ADHD had him constantly changing interests in what to look at. It was so new, his brain wanted to see it all, all at once. If only he had his medication with him, he'd probably survive a lot more trials. 

Quentin quietly stalked through the snow, shivering lightly. He noticed a generator in the distance and headed towards it. He crouched down and got to work, gasping softly at how cold the metal was. He needed to be quick. A new place meant there was a new killer, and Quentin wasn't looking forward to meeting them. He couldn't imagine what monstrosity would be newly hunting him and his friends. He didn't _want_ to imagine. 

As the gears turned and the machine pumped back to life, Quentin began to get feeling in his fingers again. The machine was getting warmer thank god. He really wished he had gloves like Jake right about now. He hated the cold. 

As soon as the generator got a third of the way done, Quentin heard footsteps approach him. However, they were light like a survivor's. They weren't heavy like The Trapper's, or completely silent like The Shape's. They were an in between, a normal sounding walk. 

Quentin turned his head to look, and there stood someone he had never seen before. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray hoodie underneath, the hood up. His dark pants were baggy, torn, and his boots were dirty. There were bloody bandages on his hands, and a skull tattoo on his neck. His hair was short and dark brown, barely visible over the hood. 

With every new killer came a new survivor, so Quentin wasn't that surprised to see a new face. He motioned for the stranger to get to work on the gen. The man seemed to hesitate, cocking his head to the side, before slowly making his way to the machine. 

"Hey. I'm guessing you have some questions. Before you ask, yes, we're stuck here. No, we don't permanently die. You run, you fix generators, you open the doors. Rinse and repeat," he explained as the two of them tinkered with the generator. "I'm Quentin by the way." 

The stranger was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Frank," he said. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Frank. Stick with me and I'll show you how to survive this hell hole. Now, as soon as we finish this gen, we get out as soon as possible. The killer can hear and see it happen, and will probably make his way over here. And don't run, he'll be able to track you easier with the marks you leave." 

Quentin wasn't as experienced of a survivor as, say, Jake or Meg, but he knew the rules. He knew how to get his ass out as quickly as he could without leaving any friends behind. He knew what to do when the killer was chasing him, or when the killer picked up one of the other survivors. He knew what he was doing, but this was the first time he had to explain what to do to a new survivor. 

The generator suddenly lit up, and Quentin looked at Frank. He could see him better now, and Quentin noticed he had a scar across his face along his lip. His eyes were dark, and he looked indifferent about the whole situation. Usually new survivors would be shitting their pants right about now. After realizing they were trapped in a never ending nightmare being constantly terrorized by killers who want to hang you on meat hooks, most of them would freak out and cry. But not Frank. 

Quentin signaled for Frank to follow him, and they slowly made their way to another generator. So far, Quentin had seen no signs of the other survivors, or the killer for that matter. It was uncomfortably silent.

It was Frank that broke said silence. "So. How long have ya been here?" He asked. 

Quentin sighed. "Lost count. Feels like years. But honestly, who knows at this point? Could have been only a couple of hours or something. Time is weird in this place. The sun never rises, so we can't count the days. It's permanently night." 

"Man, that sucks." 

They worked in silence after that. Still no sign of the killer. Quentin had to wonder what was going on. Was it Myers? The Shape usually didn't show his presence until well into the trial. He preferred to stalk from a distance. However, surely he would have done something by now. 

A generator popped to life a ways behind them, startling Quentin. He had started to believe he and Frank were the only ones here, but now he knew there were others.

A loud explosion brought Quentin from his thoughts. He heard Frank swear loudly in pain. He had put two wrong wires together and blew a fuse, burning his hands. Frank waved them in the air, trying to cool them off and ease the pain. Quentin stopped repairing and went to his new friend's side. 

"Stop waving them, let me see," he said and grabbed Frank's wrists. He brought them to his face, inspecting the burns. Quentin himself was used to his hands being constantly burned and scarred from messing up on generators. He's sure every survivors' hands were scarred. Frank was new, though, so he wasn't yet used to the pain of having your flesh singed on hot metal. 

"They're not too bad, so you'll be okay. The Entity will make the pain go away after the trial, don't worry," Quentin told him, then looked up at the man to notice him staring at him. Were his cheeks flushed from the cold or from something else? 

Frank took his hands away and avoided eye contact. "Uh... thanks," he said. 

Quentin hesitated for a moment, continuing to look at Frank. He was... really attractive. Being this close, Quentin could see that the man had black studs in his ears, and- oh god, was that a tongue piercing? Quentin felt his face flush bright red, and he quickly scrambled to his side of the generator again. 

"Usually when we blow up a gen, we leave because the killer can hear. However, there's been no sign of him, so I think we're safe," Quentin explained as he started to work on the machine once more. 

Frank hesitated before working on the generator again, wincing slightly in pain at using his fingers. Soon enough, the generator was finished, and their surroundings were lit up. They immediately made their way to another generator, walking a bit more quickly this time. On their way, another generator in the distance lit up. That meant there was just one more left. 

Quentin was freezing by now. Sure, his ears were warm, but his hands, arms, and face were ice cold. He hated this new area. Shivering a bit more loudly than before, Quentin rubbed his arms roughly to warm himself up. 

"Hey," he heard Frank say, and turned his way. He watched as Frank slid his outermost leather jacket off and wrapped it around Quentin's shoulders. All Frank was left with was hisgray hoodie. 

"No, you don't have to do that," Quentin said and went to take the jacket off. The gesture itself made Quentin feel warm, however, he couldn't let Frank freeze. 

Frank stopped him. "No, no, it's okay. I'm used to the cold. Keep it." 

Quentin hesitated before nodding and pulling the jacket tighter around him. Frank was taller than him, with wider shoulders, so the jacket was a bit big on him. There was a musky smell to it, one of pine and the faint scent of cigarettes. Quentin didn't mind it. After all, the thing was insanely warm. 

"Thank you," he said, smiling softly, his cheeks flushed pink. 

Frank cleared his throat. "A-anyway, let's go find another generator," he said and took the lead. Quentin followed him. 

The last generator was done in no time, a loud horn signaling that the doors were powered. Quentin and Frank walked through the snow, looking for one of the doors. Quentin was the first to spot a figure ahead of them, and as they got closer he could see they were opening a door. It was Claudette, and she was looking around cautiously. 

"Claudette!" Quentin called out, approaching her. She turned around, the door blaring loudly as it opened. 

"Quentin! Finally, a familiar face. And... an unfamiliar one as well," she said, looking over Frank. 

"This is Frank, the new survivor. He found me at the beginning of the trial," Quentin explained. 

Claudette nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Say, I don't suppose either of you have seen the killer?" 

"Nope. No sign of him. Do you think the entity made a mistake? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Having a trial this peaceful is a great change of pace." 

"Well, whatever. Let's get out." 

The three of them headed to the exit. A sound in the distance told them that a survivor had escaped. Seemed like they had gotten the other door open. Quentin was about to step out when he heard another one. Another survivor had escaped? But there was already three of them here. Only four survivors entered a trial at a time. Quentin turned to his fellow survivors, a confused look on his face.

In the blink of an eye, Frank had whipped out a jagged knife and plunged it into Claudette's throat. She screamed, the sound gurgled by her blood, and instantly fell. 

_No One Escapes Death._

Quentin was frozen in shock. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking violently. Frank was the new killer. He was the killer all along. Quentin had been hanging out, talking to, _bonding_ with the killer. Frank turned to Quentin but didn't move forward to stab him. Instead, he just stared at him, a small smile on his now blood splattered face. 

"It was fun hanging with you, Quentin," he said, "but, y'know, gotta do my job. Can't let everyone get away can I?" 

Quentin swallowed thickly, forcing himself to speak. "Why? Why didn't you just kill me in the first place? Why did you let me live? Why did you help me repair generators?" He asked. He should run, he should leave, the exit was right there... but he couldn't. He wanted to know Frank's reasoning. 

Frank sighed and wiped Claudette's blood off his knife with his sleeve. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I wanted to mess with some unlucky survivor. Then I saw you, and I thought 'wow, that guy is cute. I'll stick with him a bit longer before killing him'. But then, when you oh so lovingly inspected my burnt hands... I realized that I liked you, Quentin. I didn't want to kill you. So I just, went along with pretending to be a survivor." 

Quentin couldn't believe it. He had really liked Frank. He had hoped that after the trial, they'd become closer, best friends or something more. Now Quentin knew he was a killer, and-... he still wanted that, deep inside of him. Frank was the most human killer he's met. Sure, Myers was very human when it came to his body not being modified or mutilated, but he was definitely not humane. He didn't speak, wasn't merciful. He was a killing machine. Frank, though? Frank was definitely human. He had feelings, had empathy and compassion. He had given Quentin his jacket when he was freezing; what kind of killer with no heart did that? 

"I- I can't-" Quentin stuttered, taking a step forward. 

"Go," Frank demanded, bending down to pick Claudette up and hoist her over his shoulder. "Leave. Hopefully we'll meet again soon." Frank gave Quentin a wink before turning around and walking away.

As Frank walked away, Quentin stared. He almost wanted to go after him. However, he decided against it. Claudette was a goner, there was no way he'd be able to save her. And by the way she was looking at him, she didn't want to be saved anyway. ' _Go_ ,' her eyes were saying, ' _Just leave_ '. Reluctantly, Quentin turned around and ran out the exit. 

Back at the campfire, Quentin sat alone by a tree. Frank's jacket was still around his shoulders. He took it off and held it in front of him. He sighed and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. It still smelled of Frank. 

Despite Frank being a killer, despite the fact he _murdered Claudette_ right in front of him... Quentin still found himself wanting to see him again. He found himself looking forward to a new trial, hoping that the next time he was called into a trial he would see Frank again. It was something about him that pulled Quentin to him. What it was, he didn't know. However, Quentin did know that he was messed up, liking a killer like that. He needed to keep it a secret. If the other survivors found out, he'd be shamed, humiliated. 

He hoped Frank showed him the same mercy the next time they met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, here's the second chapter!!

The first thing Quentin noticed when he started the trial was the cold. Then the snow. He knew immediately where he was. Frank's realm, which he now knew as Mount Ormond Resort. Quentin felt his heart do a flip in anticipation. It had been about five trials since he met Frank, and he hadn't seen him since. Hopefully the fact that it was his realm meant that he was here. 

Quentin couldn't just stand there all day though, so he made his way through the realm. He was wearing Frank's jacket, the leather keeping him nice and warm. Quentin had feared that if he left it behind when he went to a trial, it would disappear by the time he got back. So, he had been wearing it on each trial. No one really questioned his new attire. Survivors wore different clothes all the time in trials, but no one knew how. It was all very strange, something of The Entity's doing. 

Quentin quickly found a generator and got to work on it. There were no traps on the ground, so it wasn't The Trapper. No Jigsaw's boxes, so not The Pig. He didn't hear a haunting bell, so it probably wasn't The Wraith. No sounds of chainsaws revving up either, so not The Hillbilly or The Cannibal. No humming, not The Huntress. No screeches, not The Nurse. And thank god Quentin didn't hear that god forsaken lullaby, so it wasn't Freddy. That left only a couple of options for who the killer was, Frank being one of them. 

Quentin was about halfway done with the generator when he heard a scream in the distance. It sounded like Meg. Quentin tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand. He wouldn't move from his spot unless the killer was actively chasing him. He also sort of wanted to stay in one place so he had a better chance of seeing the killer. He needed to know if it was Frank. 

Quentin heard footsteps running near him, and he peaked over the generator to investigate. Meg was running as fast as she could, her arm clutching her bleeding side. The killer was hot on her heals, but they were too far away for Quentin to see who the killer was. Whoever it was, they were smaller than the average killer. Quentin watched as the killer crouched low and started sprinting at full speed, their knife raised. Meg slammed a pallet down behind her, hoping to slow down the killer... but the killer just vaulted right over it. 

Quentin paused his work, eyes wide. A killer just vaulted over a pallet. They couldn't do that. That wasn't possible. Yet he had just seen it with his own eyes. The killer caught up with Meg and sliced down her back, ripping another scream from her. However, she didn't go down. She kept running, but she was bleeding profusely. A deep wound. She needed to mend herself before she bled out. 

They were close enough now that Quentin could properly see the killer. The black jacket and gray hood was what gave it away. It was Frank, no doubt about it. Although, this time he was wearing a smiling, bloody mask. How he was wearing the exact jacket Quentin had on was a mystery. Probably something to do with The Entity. 

Meg was running straight for him now. She noticed him, and yelled out in panic. "Quentin, run!!" But Quentin didn't run. He was going to save Meg and 'say hi' to Frank at the same time. He would be a distraction while Meg goes and mends her wounds. 

"Hey!" Quentin called out and hopped off the generator and in front of the killer. "Come get me instead!" He grinned tauntingly. 

It was then he noticed something different about Frank. Did he always have such an hour glass body? Wait, were those-?

"Huh? Oh, it's you. The kid Frank was talking about." 

That wasn't Frank. That was a woman. She looked so similar, Quentin was sure it was Frank. However, those were definitely boobs, and that was definitely not Frank's voice. Quentin took a step back. He wasn't sure this girl would show him the same mercy Frank had. 

"Hmm... I see why he took a liking to you. You're quite the cutie," she said and took a step forward, circling Quentin. She was inspecting him. "Slightly toned muscles, mostly in the arms. You work out?" 

"I uh, used to swim, before all this," Quentin answered nervously. 

"Cute," she chuckled. "The name's Julie. Unfortunately, Frank has told me to keep my hands off you, so you're getting let off the hook this time, pretty boy. Now do yourself a favor and go find the hatch while I kill all your friends, hm?" Julie took a step back, twirled her knife, and turned around. 

"Wait 'till I tell Frank you kept his jacket. He's gonna melt into a puddle," she said, then stalked away. 

Quentin let out a breath he had been holding. That was... really something else. He was lucky to have survived. Quentin sighed deeply. There was no way he was just going to sit back on the hatch and wait for his friends to die. He was going to help them all escape, and if he died trying then so be it. Man, this was going to be a long trial. 

●

Quentin barely survived the trial. In the end, Julie couldn't keep her hands off him, and Quentin had been on the hook twice because of it. Fortunately, his friends had saved him. Unfortunately, they lost two of them in the process, making Quentin feel incredibly guilty. 

He was back at the campfire now, away from everyone else. He usually preferred the company of himself, maybe Laurie or Jake once in awhile. He didn't have that many friends back at home, and what friends he did have were all dead now thanks to Freddy. 

Quentin sighed, thinking over his last trial. He had been so excited when he saw who he thought was Frank. But it had been a different member of The Legion. Word had gotten out about the new killer, and everyone told their story of when they encountered them. Apparently, there were four new killers, but they technically made up one. Four members of The Legion, two male two female. All equally dangerous. 

Quentin's attention was taken by footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see Claudette walking towards him. "Hey," she said, and sat down next to Quentin. 

"Hey," the boy replied, bringing his knees to his chest. 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Quentin had to wonder why Claudette had decided to sit with him. Did she have something to say? He had a feeling he knew what it was. 

"So, about that trial..." she began, and Quentin sighed. He knew it. "You doing okay? I can't imagine what you had felt seeing your new friend end up being the killer." 

Quentin frowned, bringing the jacket up to hide part of his face. "Yeah, it was... very surprising. I really liked him, you know." 

Claudette nodded and leaned back against the tree. "...you still have his jacket," she said. 

Quentin felt his face flush, and he tried to hide it. "Well, it's... uh, warm? Yeah, that's why I'm keeping it. Gotta stay warm." 

Claudette let out a chuckle. "Sure, whatever you say. You know, I won't criticize you if you like a killer. It's not as bad as you think," she said, and Quentin poked his head out of the jacket. 

"I don't _like_ him. I just... think he's handsome. And kind. Even though he murdered you, I think he's kind. Am I fucked up?" 

Claudette laughed. "Yes, but not as much as Jake," she said. 

Quentin raised an eyebrow. "Jake? How's he fucked up?" 

Claudette glanced at the campfire, making sure no one was listening, before leaning in close to Quentin. "Don't tell Jake I told you, but I walked in on him and Myers doing it." 

Quentin veered back, shocked. " _No._ " 

She nodded. " _Yes._ "

"Wow. I never thought Jake of all people... but why _Myers_?" 

Claudette shrugged. "He likes big men." 

Quentin sat back in disbelief. Well, at least he didn't feel so bad now. He'd probably never be able to look Jake in the eye ever again, though. Quentin thought over his situation. Yes, he liked Frank even though he was a killer. Did he want to see him again? Yes. Did he want to hang out with him? Yes again. Did he want to kiss him? Hell yes. 

Quentin sighed deeply and buried his head in his hands.  Claudette placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it then stood up. "Well, good luck with your crush. I promise I won't tell anyone." And with that, she walked away. 

Quentin was left alone to swim in his thoughts. And those thoughts all consisted of Frank. 

●

It was another two trials before Quentin was back at Mount Ormond Resort. His heart fluttered embarrassingly at the thought of finally seeing Frank again. He quickly calmed his nerves, taking a deep breath. Frank's jacket kept him warm as he trekked through the snow. Quentin wanted to find Frank, and to do that he needed a high vantage point. He knew just where to go for that. 

Quentin entered the ski lodge and went straight past a generator. He went up the floors as high as he could then stopped at the window. Then, he waited. He could see quite a lot from up here, so it would be easy to spot the killer like this. 

Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Quentin looked to his left, and there he was. Standing in front of the window, staring up at him, was Frank. Somehow, he was wearing his jacket, even though Quentin was currently wearing it. The Entity must have given him a replacement. 

"Frank," Quentin called out to him. The killer didn't move, just continued to stare. Quentin couldn't see his face since it was blocked by his mask, and it thoroughly disappointed him. Suddenly, Frank dashed inside the building, and Quentin panicked. Was he going to kill him? Did he not want to see Quentin? 

Quentin turned around, ready to run, but it was too late. Frank was right in front of him, and suddenly Quentin was pressed up against the wall with a knife at his throat. Heavy breathing, from both of them, filled the room. However, Frank didn't stab him. He just loomed over Quentin, leaning in close. Finally, he spoke. 

"I see you kept the jacket," he said, his voice husky. "It looks good on you." 

Quentin swallowed thickly. He was shaking, and his face was red as a tomato. Frank was pressed up so closely to him, Quentin could feel his every breath. Slowly, Quentin lifted his arms, his hands traveling towards Frank's mask. Frank didn't move, so Quentin took that as him agreeing. 

Frank's mask was removed, and Quentin was finally able to see that gorgeous face once more. Frank was smirking, and by God if that wasn't the sexiest thing Quentin had ever seen. 

"You're really hot," Quentin said before he even thought about it.

Frank raised an eyebrow, then laughed. Dear god, that laugh. It was going to make Quentin melt. 

"You're pretty hot too, Quen. Especially in my jacket. Makes me want to do things to you." Frank leaned in even closer, his nose practically touching Quentin's. 

Quentin inhaled sharply. Holy shit. Holy shit was this really happening? Was Frank about to kiss him? Quentin tried to mask his nervousness, and instead he didn't back down. 

"Hm? What kind of things would you do to me, Franky?" He asked, grinning. 

He wanted this. He wanted this so badly. It had been so, so long since he had been touched so intimately by someone. He craved the feeling of being loved, of being wanted. Frank could give him that. 

Suddenly, there was a growl in his ear and Frank pressed harder against him. "Don't call me Franky," he warned. 

Quentin should've been scared. He should have been terrified at the thought of Frank murdering him. His knife was so close to his neck, and the closer Frank pushed the more Quentin could feel it touching him. Frank could easily murder him with just a flick of his wrist... yet Quentin was _aroused._

A soft whine escaped the boy's throat, and he felt Frank's muscles stiffen against him. "Fuck, I can't," Frank hissed out, and then there were a pair of lips on his. 

Quentin inhaled sharply through his nose in surprise, but he didn't freeze up thankfully. He immediately kissed Frank back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The knife at his neck was lowered and put away, and Quentin felt Frank's hands slide onto his waist. 

Quentin's nerves were buzzing in excitement, his entire body heating up. Frank tasted like stale cigarettes and mint, possibly from gum. His lips were cold, chapped, but that was perfect. A tongue poked at Quentin's mouth, and the boy happily opened up for Frank. Frank's tongue slid inside his mouth, licking over Quentin's. 

A loud moan was ripped from his throat when Quentin felt the cold metal bud of Frank's tongue piercing against him. He had no idea it would feel so good, so lewd. Frank groaned in response, lifting his knee slightly to grind against Quentin. 

Holy shit, Quentin was going to die. He was going to pass out, he couldn't handle this. This was way too much for his sensitive body. Frank was sucking and biting his lips a bright red, a sheen of saliva coating them both. His hands had roamed downwards, now cupping Quentin's rear. Frank squeezed, and Quentin whined into the kiss. 

Quentin was already half hard by now. Frank was constantly massaging his bulge with his knee, and not once did he stop abusing his mouth. Oh, wait no, take that back, Frank had stopped abusing his mouth but now he was onto his neck. Frank latched onto the pale skin and sucked harshly, causing Quentin to moan once more. He yelped when Frank bit down, but he had felt more pleasure than pain. 

Quentin's hands had moved, now inside Frank's hood to grab at his short hair. He tugged, and Frank let out a low growl. God, that was hot. Quentin definitely wanted to hear more. Frank's hands had moved as well, now coming to rest at the obvious bulge in Quentin's pants. He grabbed the zipper, slowly pulled it down, and dipped his hand inside- 

-when a voice startled them. 

"Oh! Man, that's twice I've walked in on killer and survivor going at it!" 

It was Claudette. Quentin screeched and pushed Frank off of him, curling in on himself in embarrassment. Frank growled and yanked his mask back on, turning to Claudette. 

"Bitch-!" 

"Crap!" 

Then they were gone, Frank chasing after the botanist. Quentin sat there breathing heavily, his face beat red. He couldn't believe he had just been caught making out with a killer. Thank god it was just Claudette and no one else. Poor girl, though. She was just very unlucky, wasn't she? 

Quentin zipped up his pants, but he didn't move just yet. He needed to wallow in self hatred for a bit before he got moving again. He was too embarrassed to go looking for Frank again, so he decided that it was finally time to actually start trying to escape. 

In the back of his mind, Quentin hoped that would happen again in the future. Maybe next time they wouldn't be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read more? Should I maybe do a full on smut scene as a next chapter? Tell me down below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! Rating is being changed because there's smut in this one, so be warned!

Quentin felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. Claudette had seen him and Frank together in such a lewd way, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Poor girl had already seen Jake and Myers going at it, and now she had seen him and Frank about to go at it. Would Quentin really let Frank go even further if they hadn't been interrupted? The answer was probably yes, and Quentin was ashamed because of it. 

Now he couldn't look her in the eye. She was such a sweet girl, yet he had subjected her to seeing something so _not sweet._ She didn't deserve it. It had gotten her killed as well, so that made Quentin feel guilty as well as embarrassed. He hoped to god she wouldn't try to come talk to him anytime soon. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it. 

Thankfully, Claudette could sense the mood, and she gave him some space. Quentin deeply appreciated it. He spent the rest of his time before the next trial alone, in his usual spot next to his favorite tree. He still had Frank's jacket; it had become a part of him by now. 

Quentin felt his eyes droop. The jacket still smelled of Frank, and it was so warm and comforting, he couldn't help but fall asleep. However, because of course he could never have one nice thing, as soon as he closed his eyes he was called into a trial. Quentin wanted to cry out in frustration. He could never get any sleep around here, even with Freddy not tormenting him in his dreams. 

The fog surrounded Quentin, and he was whisked away into whatever realm awaited him. That realm happened to be Badham Preschool. Quentin felt himself shudder at the realization. He hated this place, and rightfully so. The worst memories of his life took place here. Well, in the real Badham Preschool, not this fabricated one. 

The trial began, and Quentin made his way to the nearest generator. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't Freddy. He never looked forward to seeing the burnt man. The trials with Krueger were always the worst. Quentin kept his ears pricked for that familiar haunting lullaby, but he never heard it. 

By the time the generator was almost done, Quentin hadn't heard a single thing. Was everyone on the other side of the map? Or was the killer just quiet? Quentin was starting to feel confident. He was going to get this generator done without a problem. 

As if right on queue, a scream was heard nearby, and suddenly there was too much action going on for Quentin's liking. Dwight ran by him, clutching his side, the killer following close behind. Quentin could tell it was one of The Legion, but they were moving too fast for him to see. He didn't want to take any risks, so Quentin jumped off the generator and ran as the killer approached him. 

They were getting closer, Quentin could hear them. A sudden sharp pain in his side told him that they had caught up. Quentin yelled out in pain and clutched the bleeding wound. It was deep, and it hurt like hell. The Legion ran from him to Dwight and slashed him as well, then cried out in pain and stopped his frenzy. 

Quentin quickly ran into the building, heading deep into the basement. Once he was sure he had gotten away from The Legion, Quentin started to mend himself. He pressed against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It hurt like hell. He grabbed a roll of gauze from his jacket pocket and unrolled it. Quentin paused when he heard footsteps, and he tried to stifle all sounds he made. He was crouched in a dark corner, so hopefully they wouldn't see him. If it was a survivor, then hopefully they would help heal him. Unfortunately, it wasn't a survivor. It was The Legion. 

Now this close, Quentin could see that it wasn't Frank. They were taller than him, with a completely black jacket and a freaky skull mask. The other male member of The Legion it seemed. Quentin held his breath as he watched the killer look around the room. The Legion looked down and noticed a large blood trail that Quentin had left. He followed it right to the survivor. 

Quentin backed up against the wall as best as he could. He didn't know this member. He didn't know if he was about to be spared or brutally murdered. The Legion tilted his head then crouched down. 

"So you're Quentin," he said, his voice deeper than Frank's.

Of course this killer would know who he was. Quentin felt his heart swell at the thought of Frank talking about him to his friends. If all The Legion knew about him, then Frank must be talking about him. 

"Yeah, that's me. You got a name?" 

"Joey. I've heard all about you from my boy Frank, you know. All he ever does anymore is talk about you. He's got it real bad." 

Quentin's face heated up. Frank talked about him frequently. That shouldn't make Quentin feel so happy, but it did. "Yeah? What's he say?" 

Quentin couldn't see Joey's face, but he could practically feel the smirk radiating from him. "That I'll never tell." 

Joey stood back up and stared at Quentin. "Well, you know what happens now. Gotta do my job. Looks like you're almost dead anyway." 

Quentin realized it too. He had stopped mending his wound when Joey found him, so this whole time he had slowly been bleeding out. His breath was shallow, and his limbs were heavy. He didn't know if he'd be able to get back up. 

"Shit. Alright, do it quick. Just slap me on a hook and call it a day," Quentin said and leaned his head against the wall. "I hate this place, so you'd be doing me a favor by killing me so quickly. I'd rather be anywhere but here." 

Joey paused. "What's wrong with Badham Preschool?" He asked, curious. 

Quentin sighed deeply, then winced in pain. "All of my life's worst memories took place in here. I won't elaborate." 

"Fair enough. Alright then, let's get this done and over with." And with that said, Quentin was suddenly hoisted up and over Joey's shoulder. The boy didn't struggle, he just let himself be carried. He was brought to the nearest hook and thrown on, tearing a scream of pain from him. 

"Thanks dude," Quentin said between clenched teeth. "Do me a favor and tell Frank I said hi." 

Joey chuckled. "I'll do him a favor and tell you to meet him at the edge of the campfire after the trial." 

Quentin raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? We can meet outside of trials?" 

"You didn't know?" Joey sounded genuinely surprised. "All the killers can head into the woods and see your survivor campfire. They just can't get a certain amount of feet from it. Myers stalks you guys all the time after trials and you haven't noticed?" 

Quentin's eyes went wide. He had no idea that was possible. The killers were constantly watching them, and they had never realized. Actually, now that Quentin thought about it, he's pretty sure Jake knew about it. It would explain all the times he mysteriously disappeared when not in a trial. Quentin had just thought it was because he was an introvert and preferred nature over people. Oh god, he was meeting Myers out there wasn't he. Quentin didn't want to imagine what they did together. 

"Wow, uh, okay. I'll be sure to meet him," Quentin said, still bewildered. 

Joey nodded. "Alright then. See ya, kid." He turned around and left to continue his hunt. 

Quentin watched as Joey left. He was excited. He now knew he was able to see Frank outside of trials, and he was all too eager for it. Tired of this place and wanting to see Frank as soon as possible, Quentin let himself be taken by The Entity. 

●

As soon as Quentin came back to the campfire, he left it. He headed into the foggy woods, unsure of where to go. He went out as far as he could, then stopped. He was pretty far away from the campfire now, and he was sure Frank could see him here. However, he wasn't there waiting for him, so Quentin figured he was in a trial. 

The boy sighed and sat down against a tree, getting as comfortable as he could on the cold dirt. He leaned against the bark and looked at the perpetually dark sky. He missed the sun. He bet he was pale as hell now. With no sun and no sleep, Quentin was sure he looked absolutely terrible by now. He remembered Frank and Julie calling him cute, but that couldn't be true. He probably looked like a gremlin. 

The sound of leaves crunching made Quentin shoot upright at attention. His first thought that it was Frank, and Quentin eagerly turned to see who it was.

It wasn't Frank.

"Well well, didn't know I'd find you here." 

A deep, familiar voice sent fear crawling down Quentin's spine. No, _no_ , it couldn't be. He couldn't have such shit luck to encounter _him_ here. Quentin quickly scrambled to get up, his heart pounding in his chest in pure horror. He needed to go back, he needed to escape-

Quentin yelled in surprise when Freddy grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him back, throwing him onto the ground. He kicked out and tried to move backwards, but Freddy stopped him by stomping a foot on his chest. The man leaned down, a disgusting grin on his face. Quentin started hyperventilating, panic spread throughout his body. 

"No! Let me go!" Quentin grabbed Freddy's ankle and tried to push him off. "Leave me alone!" 

Quentin had thought he would only have to deal with Freddy during trials now. He could handle Freddy in trials, where he knew he wasn't alone and wouldn't actually die. Now, he was all alone with the man, and no one could save him. Quentin didn't know if he would die for real out of trials, and he didn't want to find out. 

"What's wrong, Quentin? Not happy to see me?" Freddy chuckled darkly. 

"Fuck off," Quentin spat, not backing down. 

"Well, that's not nice. Now, how about you shut that pretty mouth of yours and we have some fun?" 

Freddy leaned down close to Quentin, his disgusting face mere centimeters away from him. Quentin turned his head away with a whimper, trying to avoid his mouth. He could feel a clawed finger trail down his chest towards his groin, and Quentin started to shake violently. Tears pricked his eyes. 

"Please, don't," Quentin whimpered as he felt Freddy's tongue run across his cheek. 

Suddenly, Freddy stopped. Quentin heard a gurgle, and he opened his eyes to look up. There was a knife embedded in Freddy's neck. A hand yanked it out then stabbed it back in, pulling Freddy off of him. Through his tears, Quentin could see who his savior was. It was Frank, and he had never been happier to see him. 

Quentin sat up and watched, eyes wide, as Frank violently stabbed Freddy over and over. He didn't have his mask on, and he looked _pissed._

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch him again, you hear me Krueger?!" Frank screamed, slicing Freddy to pieces. Black blood pooled into the grass beneath them, staining it. Freddy convulsed, coughed out blood, then stopped moving. Frank pulled off of his dead body, backing up. Fog rolled up and surrounded the corpse, and suddenly it was gone. 

Quentin shakily got to his feet then looked at Frank. He paused for a second before running into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you," he said. 

Quentin was incredibly relieved to see Frank. He could only imagine what Freddy was going to do to him. If Frank hadn't gotten there when he did... Quentin didn't want to imagine what would have happened. Frank hugged Quentin back, clutching his jacket. 

"Christ. Fucking creep. I'm glad I got here when I did," Frank said, not letting go of Quentin. 

Quentin let go and grabbed Frank's face, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. Frank immediately returned it, grabbing Quentin's hips. Quentin wanted to forget everything that had just happened. He wanted to forget Freddy's touch, the feeling of his tongue, his disgusting laugh. He needed to forget everything, and Frank could help him with that. 

"Frank..." Quentin whispered when he pulled away from the kiss. "I need you to touch me. Get rid of Freddy's touch, make me forget. Please." 

Quentin had been hoping to continue where they had left off in that trial sometime soon. Now was the best time, where no one could interrupt them. Freddy was dead (for now), and no one from the campfire ever ventured out this far. 

"Fuck, yes baby," Frank said and latched onto Quentin's neck. 

Quentin let out a whimper as his neck was abused, his breath quickening. He could already feel the burning touch of Freddy fade away and be replaced by the warm, tingling touch of Frank. He immediately wanted more. 

Quentin brought his hands upwards to grip Frank's short hair, pulling at whatever he could grab. Frank let out a small growl, and the sound went straight to Quentin's dick. God, he wanted to hear more of those sounds. He felt himself moving, and suddenly he was being pushed back against a tree. It was rough, but Quentin didn't care. He gasped loudly when Frank suddenly bit down on his neck, pleasure shooting up his spine. He felt hands on his hips, then on his ass, and he groaned when Frank squeezed him. He was getting needy. Mouth open, Quentin panted heavily, his face heavily flushed. 

"Please, touch me Frank," Quentin begged, rolling his hips for emphasis. 

He felt Frank smirk against the skin of his neck, and he heard him chuckle. "Damn, a little needy, aren't we?" He teased. "Don't worry, baby, I got you. I'm gonna blow your mind." 

Suddenly, Frank was sinking to his knees, and Quentin could feel his heart rate pick up even more. Holy shit, was he actually going to- 

A long, loud whine escaped Quentin's lips when he felt hot wetness on his clothed erection. He squirmed underneath Frank's hold as the killer sucked him through his pants. It felt amazing, but Quentin wanted more, and he wanted it now. He couldn't wait any longer. 

"Frank, please!" He shouted, hips bucking upwards. "Please, stop teasing me, just do it. Please," he probably sounded pitiful, desperate, but he didn't care. He was too far gone to care about anything other than Frank's mouth on his dick. 

Frank laughed, then finally unbuckled Quentin's belt and pulled down everything in one go. Quentin's erection was exposed to the cold air, and he shivered slightly at it. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted this so bad, yet he was so nervous at the same time. What if Frank didn't like what he saw? What if he found him gross? 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, babe." Frank grinned and breathed hot air onto Quentin's member, making him whine. 

Suddenly, a long, pierced tongue was licking up his shaft, and Quentin felt his knees almost give out on him. He had completely forgotten about Frank's tongue piercing, and the surprise was almost as pleasurable as the metal itself. It felt _amazing_ against his skin, the cold ball pressing against all the right spots. Quentin's breath hitched, and he tried to hold back his moans. 

Frank teased the tip for awhile, tonguing the slit and dragging his piercing over the sensitive head. He covered Quentin's dick in saliva in a matter of seconds with his wet licks. Quentin cried out in intense pleasure when Frank suddenly engulfed his entire member. He leaned forward on impulse and grabbed Frank's hair, shoving him further down. His eyes were squeezed shut by now, his moans unrestrained. 

Frank was sucking him so roughly, his tongue piercing scraping over the bottom of his shaft as he pulled up then slid back down. Quentin's knees shook, and he struggled to stay standing. He had never felt pleasure as immense as this, and it was seriously about to make him pass out. Frank was bobbing his head up and down, sucking harshly, at a brutal pace. 

Quentin yanked at Frank's hair, and he felt a vibrating moan come from the killer because of it. That made him shake violently and tore a throaty moan from him. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at Frank, wanting to see his face. The sight of Frank swallowing his cock, his eyes full of lust and making eye contact with him made Quentin almost come right then and there. He held it back, wanting this to last a bit longer. It was embarrassing how close he was already. 

Frank pulled away for air, gasping for breath. He grabbed Quentin's dick and started pumping, making direct eye contact with him. 

"Feel good, baby? You getting close? Don't hold back, Quen. You can come on my face, babe," Frank said, his voice raspy. 

Quentin whined loudly and turned his head, hips shaking in pleasure. God, Frank was so fucking lewd. His tongue returned to Quentin's shaft, licking him with earnest. Quentin had been so close, and those words had pushed him even closer. Just a few more pumps from Frank and Quentin was tipping over the edge, letting out a high pitched whine as he came, his hips trembling. 

Quentin watched as his cum shot onto Frank's face and into his open and awaiting mouth. Frank stroked him through his orgasm, swallowing his cum and licking him clean. Quentin's arms fell to his sides as he calmed down, breathing heavily. 

"Holy shit," he said, out of breath. 

Frank finally pulled away and brought Quentin's pants up, tucking him back in and buckling his belt. He stood up and pressed a kiss to Quentin's lips. The boy kissed back, able to taste himself on Frank's lips. It should have been gross, but Quentin didn't care. 

"Better?" Frank asked him with a small smile. 

Quentin nodded and swallowed thickly. "Yes, thank you." 

God, he was exhausted. He just wanted to fall asleep right there in Frank's arms. Apparently Frank seemed to notice how tired Quentin was, because he gently brought them to the ground. Frank offered his shoulder as a pillow, and wrapped his arm around the survivor. 

"Sleep," he said. "I'm sure you need it. I'll protect you, don't worry." 

Quentin's heart soared at the offer. He had just gotten an amazing blow job, and now he was going to get a nap? He couldn't believe it. All thoughts of what Freddy had done were gone and replaced with Frank. The more he thought about him, the more he came to a realization. 

Quentin loved him. He loved Frank. He wanted to spend every waking hour with him. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him close, to wake up every morning with him at his side. He wanted to go on dates with him, wanted to cook him dinner and snuggle on a couch. Unfortunately, he couldn't have all that. Even if they stole time together during trials, Quentin knew that Frank had to do his job or The Entity would hurt him. He knew that eventually, Frank would have to sacrifice him. He didn't look forward to facing him in trials. 

Quentin closed his eyes and snuggled up next to Frank. He exhaled deeply, already drifting off to sleep. Quentin fell asleep with thoughts of a life he'd never have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more smut in this, so be warned

When Quentin woke up, he was no longer in Frank's arms. Disappointed, he stood up and looked around. His eyes widened when he realized he was in a trial. Had he really been called to a trial during his nap? How long had the trial been going on for? 

Quentin slapped his cheeks to wake himself up, shaking his head. Well, time to get to work. He was extremely disappointed that he didn't wake up to Frank, but then again he couldn't have too many nice things. Quentin noticed he was in Hadonfield, Lampkin Lane. He always hated this place. He found it extremely creepy, with an eerie atmosphere to it. Not to mention the fact it was Michael Myers' home turf, and no one liked him. Well, except Jake apparently. 

Making his way through the realm, Quentin looked for generators. He saw one in the distance, but it was already lit up. Quentin had been in the trial long enough for generators to be completed already. How long had be been asleep? Quentin continued his search, but each generator he came across was already done. 

A loud whooshing sound caught his attention, and Quentin turned to follow the all too familiar noise. It was the hatch, which could only mean one thing. 

He was the last survivor. 

He didn't know if all his friends had been killed, or if they had simply abandoned him. He doubted it was the latter. They would never leave anyone behind. What Quentin couldn't believe was the fact he had been asleep for an entire trial and hadn't woken up for anything. Where was the killer now? Shouldn't they have found him by now? 

"Oh! You're finally awake!" 

Well, shit. 

Quentin spun around on his heals to face the voice he had heard. The mask told him it was a member of The Legion. The final member to be exact. She was the shortest one, and she carried a... was that a ruler? She had a broken ruler for a weapon? And her hair was bright pink, something Quentin wouldn't expect to see on a killer. 

"Legion," Quentin said and took a step back towards the hatch. 

Part of him wanted to get out immediately, but the other part wanted him to stay and get to know the final Legion member. He knew Joey and Julie, and of course Frank, but he didn't know this girl. 

"Yup, that's me!" She said, her voice giddy. "And you are Quentin I believe. I've heard so much about you! I'm glad I can finally meet you. Man, you are just too cute." 

What was with everyone in The Legion calling him cute? 

"So... what's your name?" Quentin asked, wanting to at least know her name before leaving.

"I'm Susie. It's nice to meet you, Quentin. Leaving so soon?" She took a step forward, head peering around him and at the hatch. 

"Well, if you'll let me, then yes." 

"But I have so much I want to tell you!" She exclaimed. "How about I put my knife away? Would that make it better?" 

Quentin watched as Susie slid her 'knife' into a holster. She could easily take it back out at lightning speed, but Quentin did feel more comfortable with it out of sight. He glanced over his shoulder at the hatch one last time. He guessed he could stay and chat. Maybe he'd learn some things about Frank while he was here?

"Would you mind taking off your mask as well? I'd feel much more comfortable seeing your face." Quentin knew he was taking a risk here, but he wanted to see Susie's face. She didn't seem like the other Legion. She seemed softer, kinder, precious even.  

Susie hesitated. She stared at Quentin for a bit before finally nodding. She slowly reached up and unlatched her mask, taking it off. Now Quentin could see her face, and he couldn't look away. That was not the face of a killer. A freckled, round cheeked girl with shining eyes was not the face of a killer. Susie grinned shyly, and Quentin noticed that she had braces. 

Susie was utterly adorable. 

Quentin felt extremely bad for her. She did not deserve a life like this. Someone as precious as her shouldn't be stuck in a place like this. It made him wonder about her life before here. Was she part or Frank's gang willingly? Did she regret anything? Pushing those thoughts aside, Quentin leaned against a nearby fence. 

"So... what do you want to talk about?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

Susie grinned widely. "About you and Frank of course!!" 

Quentin's face shot up in flames. He should have been expecting that, but it still caught him by surprise. 

"You guys are so adorable! I came looking for Frank and found you two snuggling against a tree. I almost squealed! And you're wearing his jacket! How cute!!" Susie looked extremely happy. 

God, Quentin was so embarrassed. Susie had seen them cuddling. Thank god she hadn't come any sooner, though. Otherwise she would have seen something way worse. 

Susie continued before Quentin could talk. "Frank was looking down at you so lovingly. I've never seen him look so soft before. He really likes you, Quentin." 

Quentin pulled his jacket up to his face to try and hide his pink cheeks. His heart was pounding in his chest by now. If Susie, one of Frank's close friends, said he liked him, then he most definitely liked him. Quentin's thoughts went back to going on dates, holding hands and kissing. Man, he really had it bad. 

"I can see that you really like him too," Susie said. "You guys are really cute together. I'm just afraid it won't work out considering he's a killer and you're a survivor." Her smile then turned into a frown. 

Quentin nodded. He had thought about that too many times. Frank was a killer. It was his job to murder and sacrifice survivors. If he didn't do that job, who knew what would happen to him? If he purposely spared Quentin each time they were in a trial together, people were bound to notice. The Entity might not appreciate it, and might do something to either one of them to make sure it didn't happen again. If they were to have a relationship, they needed to be careful. Otherwise, they'd get hurt. 

However, to be with Frank... Quentin was willing to take that risk. 

"I... I love him," Quentin admitted to the girl. "I love him, and I want to be with him. He makes me happy, and I haven't been happy in a long time. I know he'll have to hook me, to kill me, but that won't change my feelings for him. It'll be hard, yeah, but I think we can make it through." 

Susie blinked her wide eyes at him. It was silent for awhile, and Quentin started to think he had said something wrong. Then he noticed the tears on her cheeks. He immediately panicked, and instinct took over. Without a care for his own safety, Quentin approached her and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?" Susie was just too precious. Quentin felt compelled to protect and comfort her (even though he knew she sure as hell didn't need anyone protecting her). 

Susie sniffled and gently grabbed Quentin's hands to stop him. "No, it's just... you know, Frank is really self conscious about himself. He never shows it, but we know. He's scared that he's never good enough, whether it be killing or with a lover or whatever. Back in Canada, he didn't have a lot of girlfriends and instead preferred to hang out with us. He's always worrying about disappointing us. I'm glad he has someone like you to love him now." 

Quentin blinked in disbelief. He would have never guessed Frank was like that. Did he hide his insecurities with cockiness and violence? Quentin knew that the next time he saw Frank, he was going to hug him and tell him how amazing he was. He needed the validation. 

It was then he realized something about what Susie said. "Wait, back in Canada? You guys are Canadian?! I thought Canadians were supposed to be friendly moose lovers who hate violence." 

Susie burst into laughter at that. "Oh god, not us. Although Joey did try to pet a moose once. Almost killed him." 

Quentin snorted at the mental picture it gave him. Suddenly, he realized how incredibly comfortable he was with Susie now. They were close, talking like good friends. Quentin didn't fear for his life around her. He hoped they would become friends. He really liked her. 

"Sounds like you guys did some stupid shit," Quentin said. 

"Man, stupid is an understatement. Frank tried to skateboard off a cliff. Broke his ankle in the process. I mean, did he really think that was a good idea?" 

The two continued to talk, eventually migrating to the ground to sit comfortably. Susie told Quentin all about their stupid adventures, mostly stupid Frank adventures. She knew perfectly well that this was blackmail material, and Quentin ate up every bit of it. Had Frank really swam naked in a freezing lake? Had he really eaten a couple handfuls of dirt on a dare? Quentin believed it, and it found it hilarious. 

Eventually, though, they knew it was time to stop. They had been talking for a long, long time, and they were sure The Entity wouldn't be happy with them. Once Susie said she could feel Its presence, Quentin knew he had to go. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you Susie," Quentin said as he stood over the hatch. 

"You too! This was the most fun I've had in awhile, so thank you." 

"You sure you want to let me go? I don't think The Entity would like it. I don't want It hurting you." 

"Nah, it's fine. This is the only time I've let a survivor go, so I'm sure I'll be let off the hook. No pun intended." 

Quentin smiled. He had really enjoyed talking to Susie, and was sad to say goodbye so soon. "Well, until we meet again." 

They waved each other goodbye before Quentin hopped into the hatch, letting the fog consume him. 

Quentin didn't return to the edge of the forest. He wasn't sure if Freddy would be out there, or if Frank would be able to save him again. He wanted to see Frank, but he also didn't want to risk getting caught by Freddy again. Quentin decided to wait until he saw him in a trial, then talk out a plan on when and where to meet after trials. 

He didn't have to wait long. A new trial had quickly begun, and Quentin was picked for it. He ended up in Autohaven Wreckers, Gas Heaven to be exact. It had been awhile since he had a trial here, so he hoped he still remembered the best places to run to. 

As Quentin made his way to the gas station where he knew a generator would be, he came across a familiar Brit. 

"David! Hey!" Quentin quietly called out. 

His waving caught David's attention, and the brute came over to him. "'Ey. Nice findin' me so quickly," he said. 

Quentin nodded. It was always a good idea to team up with a partner. It was safer and faster that way. David was a dumb brute, but a helpful one. He was definitely better than Dwight. All Dwight did was hide in lockers. 

Together, the two made their way into the station. The bell at the door dinged when they entered, but it wasn't loud enough to alert the killer. Quentin wondered who the killer was. He hoped it was Frank, but if it was then he'd need to find a way to lose David so he could talk to him. 

Quentin walked through the clutter of the gas station, making his way to a generator. He could only imagine what this place once looked like. What had happened here for The Entity to choose this to be a realm? They only had information on a few killers and realms, but that was only because some survivors came with them. Like Laurie and Myers, or The Pig and Tapp. And of course he himself and Freddy. Other than that, they had no info, no background story. 

But Quentin shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He should be thinking about getting this generator done. He and David crouched down and began working on the machine. They worked in silence, until footsteps were heard. Quentin wanted to stay on the gen, but David apparently had other ideas. The man grabbed Quentin by the hand and ran to the nearest locker. He opened it up and shoved both of them inside. 

Quentin didn't know why David was reacting like that. All they heard were footsteps, they probably weren't even in any immediate danger. David usually didn't act like this. He'd usually run head first into danger. Was something wrong? 

"David-" Quentin could barely talk, barely move with how tight a fit it was. David was a big guy, so his entire body was pressing against Quentin. The closeness made him blush. David's hard chest was pressing against his, and he couldn't move. 

"Don't worry, Quen. I got ya," David said and wrapped an arm around Quentin. 

Quentin couldn't breathe. David was touching him like a lover. Did he... like him? That was the only explanation for why he brought him into the locker. He wanted to get close to him, to make his move on him. Quentin liked David, but not like that. 

"David, wait," Quentin tried to explain that he wasn't interested, but he was interrupted by the locker door opening. 

Startled, Quentin looked to see what killer it was, and his heart dropped when he saw. It was Frank. And he was just staring at them, seething in anger. At him or David, Quentin wasn't sure. He'd have to explain to Frank why he was stuck in a locker with another man, and hopefully he'd understand. 

Suddenly, Frank grabbed David and yanked him out of the locker. David yelled, startled. "Run, Quentin!" He yelled, but Quentin didn't run. 

The locker door was slammed shut once more. "Stay," he heard Frank growl, then watched through the slits of the locker as Frank dragged David away, the man kicking and struggling. The two moved out a view, but Quentin could still hear them. He heard David scream, heard Frank yell angrily. Then, it was silent. 

Frank returned to the locker and swung it open. Quentin flinched, actually scared. Frank was covered in blood. "Frank-" he tried to explain himself, but Frank wasn't having it. He grabbed Quentin from the locker and swung him over his shoulder. Quentin wiggled only slightly. 

"Frank, wait, I didn't- he pushed me in there, I didn't do anything-" 

Frank didn't listen. He brought Quentin to the basement all the way to the back then roughly dropped him. Before Quentin could recover from the fall, Frank was on him. The killer's mask was moved and suddenly they were violently kissing. Quentin yelped in surprise, but still kissed Frank back. 

Frank pulled away and pinned Quentin down. "Stay away from that man," he said, his voice rough. "You're mine, no one else's. I don't want to see you that close to that fucking Brit again." 

Quentin nodded submissively. "I won't, I promise," he said. 

"Good. Seeing you like that with another man... it made me so mad." Frank moved from Quentin's mouth to his neck, nibbling on the skin.

Quentin's breath hitched, and he squirmed underneath Frank. However, he had realized something. "Oh my, Frank are you _jealous_?" He said, grinning. 

Frank flinched, blushing brightly. "I'm _not_ jealous. I'm _angry_ ," he said and bit down on Quentin's neck. 

Quentin moaned softly, arching his back. "Nah, you're obviously jealous. Don't worry, babe, you're the only one for me," he said teasingly and purposely ground his hips against Frank. 

He heard the man let out a small, shaky moan. Quentin continued, "You're way better than David anyway. Handsome, strong, kind... you're amazing, Frank." He smiled. 

He felt Frank tense up and pause. Good, his words were getting to him. Frank pressed his forehead against Quentin's, staring into his eyes. Quentin's smile grew bigger, and his cheeks turned pink. Frank's own cheeks were a bright red, and it was the cutest thing Quentin had ever seen. 

Quentin reached up and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, bringing him closer. "You're amazing and I couldn't ask for a better lover," he said and brought Frank down for another kiss. 

Frank eagerly kissed him back, grabbing hold of his hips. The kiss quickly got heated, Frank's pierced tongue sliding into Quentin mouth. He moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Frank's soft hair. The cold, dirty floor of the basement was uncomfortable to lay on, and it smelled horrible down here, but Quentin didn't care. Frank was here, shoving his tongue down his throat, and that's all that mattered. 

Quentin, feeling a bit bold, lifted his knee to grind into Frank. He heard and felt the man growl into the kiss. Quentin did it again, and Frank's grip on his hips tightened as a result. Quentin let go of Frank's hair and instead went to work on getting his belt unbuckled. He wanted to return the favor from last time. He also really wanted to see what Frank looked like down there. 

They broke away for air, and Quentin took that opportunity to concentrate on the task at hand. He quickly unbuckled Frank's belt and slid his hand down his pants, feeling his half hard erection. Frank's breath quickened as Quentin stroked him to full hardness through his underwear. Quentin himself was fully hard just from the kiss and anticipation, and it was honestly embarrassing. 

Quentin took a breath and pulled Frank's cock out of his pants, and Quentin audibly gasped. He was pretty big, his flesh hot and heavy against Quentin's hand. However, his length wasn't the only thing that made Quentin wet between his legs. Frank had a _fucking dick piercing_. 

"Holy shit," Quentin shakily breathed out. 

Frank chuckled. "Like what you see?" He grinned and gently thrust against Quentin's hand.  

"You... you have a Prince Albert," Quentin said, staring in disbelief. 

Frank laughed loudly. "Yup, nice observation. I'm guessing that means you like it." 

Quentin had to force himself to look away. He couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel in his hand, on his tongue, _inside of him-_

Jesus Christ, Quentin needed to stop thinking about it or he'd come immediately. Instead, he decided to just go for it and started stroking Frank. He brought his thumb to the piercing and rubbed it, hearing a sharp inhale from Frank in response. Seemed like it was very sensitive. Quentin continued to tease the head, focusing his attention on the piercing. Frank was panting above him, soft moans coming from him every so often. Quentin had never heard Frank sound so desperate, and he greedily wanted to hear more. 

Quentin sped up his strokes, collecting the precome at the top to use as lubrication. He felt Frank's hands move to his crotch, and suddenly Quentin's dick was being pulled out as well. Frank stroked him in time with Quentin's own, matching his speed. Quentin moaned shakily, his grip faltering. He was already leaking so much, and Frank had just started. 

"Here," Frank said and gently moved Quentin's hand away from him. He was confused for a second until Frank grabbed both of their members and pressed them together. Quentin moaned loudly, the cold metal of the piercing pressing against him. Frank started to thrust against him, and Quentin couldn't hold back his moans. 

Quentin leaned his head back and panted loudly, raising his hips to feel more of the pleasure. Frank sped up his thrusts, grinding against Quentin with fervor. Frank let out small grunts and moans, while Quentin whimpered and whined. He was already so close, and they had barely started. 

"Frank-" Quentin reached up and grabbed Frank's hood, yanking him down for a heated kiss. Tongues were immediately involved, and it got very messy very quickly. Their loud kissing filled the silence in the basement. Quentin didn't care if anyone walked in on them at this point. He wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. 

The feeling of hot flesh against his was foreign to Quentin, but incredibly good. The piercing was an added bonus, increasing the pleasure even further. Soon, Quentin's moans turned into small gasps, and his hips shuddered. He was near his end, and Frank wasn't slowing down anytime soon. Frank suddenly squeezed both of their dicks, and that sent Quentin over the edge. His back arched off the ground as he came, moaning loudly. Frank didn't stop his thrusts, though. He continued, his hips stuttering, as he as well neared his edge. 

Quentin whined weakly from over stimulation, shaking slightly. Frank's thrusts grew faster, more messy, until he finally came with a low groan. Now Quentin's shirt was covered in both of their semen. Damn, he should have taken it off before they started. 

Panting heavily, Quentin looked up at Frank. He caught Frank's eyes and smiled softly, bringing him down to hug him. 

"I love you," he confessed, and felt Frank tense up against him. 

Slowly, Frank returned the embrace, hugging him tightly. "I love you too." 

Quentin smiled widely. He couldn't be happier right now. Blissed out from his recent orgasm, being confessed to made him exceptionally giddy. However, that soon disappeared when he realized they were smearing the cum on him. Quentin gently pushed Frank off and tucked himself back in, Frank doing the same. He looked down at his shirt and sighed in disgust. That wasn't coming off. He couldn't finished the trial with cum on his shirt, he'd die of embarrassment. 

"Frank, do me a favor and stick me up on the hook please," he said, causing Frank to snort in amusement. 

"Sure thing, babe. Didn't know you were into that, though." He grinned. 

Quentin shoved him off of him, face red. "I'm not into that. I just want to go back town the campfire so my clothes won't have cum on them anymore." He huffed. 

"I don't know, I think it looks good on you. You wearing my jacket _and_ my cum? Hot." 

Quentin choked. He stood up and walked over to the four hooks in the middle of the basement. "Fuck it, I'll hook myself then," he said and jumped onto the hook, pulling himself up. 

Frank laughed loudly and got up as well, walking over to his lover. "Fine, fine, I'll stop teasing." He grabbed Quentin and suddenly shoved him onto the hook. 

Quentin bit back a scream. No matter how many times the rusty thing had pierced him, he'd never get used to it. "Thanks," he said, grinning painfully. "See you later? Edge of campfire?" 

Frank nodded. "Yup. But this time, don't go further than thirty yards from the fire. There's a barrier that protects you survivors, and I don't want you crossing it if I'm not there. I don't want a repeat with Bacon Bits." 

Quentin chuckled at the nickname. "I usually call him Burnt Bastard, but I like your name better." 

Frank smiled. "Well, can't leave the other survivors waiting for long," he said and slid his mask back on. "See you soon, babe." 

And with that, Frank left the basement. Quentin watched him go. When he was out of sight, Quentin let himself be taken by The Entity, ending the trial for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm looking for some dbd role play buddies. If you're interested, and have a skype or discord, then tell me in the comments and we can go from there


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Work and life in general has been crazy. Went through a writer's block phase too. But I'm back! I still haven't decided how long this will be, but it might be a couple more chapters longer. Hopefully I can get them updated faster than last time. 
> 
> Oh yeah, there's some smut in this chapter too.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Claudette approached Quentin for the first time since she had walked in on him and Frank making out. Honestly, Quentin had missed her company. He had been too focused on Frank to seek her out and chat, so he was thankful she came to him. The girl sat down next to Quentin with a smile. 

"Hey," she greeted. 

"Hey," Quentin said back. 

"You look happy. Did something happen?" She asked, her smile never fading. 

Quentin blushed. There was no way he was going to tell her that the reason he looked so blissful was because he just had an amazing orgasm and confession. No way. So, he kept it vague. 

"You know... Frank stuff," he said, avoiding eye contact. 

"Did you guys have sex?"

Quentin choked on air and whirled around to stare at Claudette in horror. "How did-?!" 

She laughed. "You have the same look on your face as Jake does whenever he suddenly reappears after a "walk' in the woods. I know what that means." 

Quentin whined and buried his face in his hands. He was unbelievably embarrassed. "It wasn't _just_ the sex. We also confessed to each other, so I think we're dating now?" 

Claudette's smile grew even wider. "Congrats! I'm happy for you, Quentin. From what I know, he seems like a decent guy. Besides the whole murdering us over and over thing. But I can see that he makes you happy, so that's all that matters." 

Quentin found himself cracking a smile. Claudette was such a good friend. He didn't deserve her. "Thank you," he said. 

It was silent for a bit, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was the silence of two friends simply enjoying each other's company. It was Claudette that spoke up first. 

"So, I've recently found out that you and Jake aren't the only two with killer lovers," she said. 

Quentin looked her way, his eyebrows raised. "Seriously? Who did you walk in on this time?" 

Claudette leaned back, resting her head on the tree. "Meg and The Trapper." 

"Oh wow, really? The Trapper is a big guy, and Meg is so small. You think she'll be okay?" Quentin was concerned. If he was big all way around, Meg could get hurt. 

Claudette leaned in close. "Trust me. You haven't seen what I've seen. Meg is flexible as _hell_. And I had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing her take dick like a champ. She'll be okay." 

Quentin snorted, his face flushed. This was an embarrassing topic, but Quentin felt comfortable with Claudette. He felt so comfortable in fact that he wouldn't mind telling her stuff about Frank. 

"Man... why am I the only one that chose a normal sized guy? Next thing you know Feng is gonna get with The Doctor. Or maybe, I don't know, maybe you'll get with The Hillbilly," he said, grinning jokingly. 

Quentin saw Claudette blush. "Well... he is kind of cute." 

"Claudette, _no_." 

She burst into laughter. "Hey, he's honestly the sweetest killer I know. Spares me all the time. He actually brought me a flower once." 

"Sounds like he has a crush on you," Quentin teased. "You should make him a flower crown and see how he reacts. Make sure I'm in that trial though. I want to see the terrifying Hillbilly fall apart in a blushing mess." 

Quentin found himself really enjoying Claudette's company. Usually he spent time with Jake or Laurie, but now he it seemed like Claudette was his new favorite. Probably because she was the only one that knew about him and Frank. And because she was so nice. He really liked her. 

"Maybe I will," she said, smiling. 

It was silent after that. Quentin was incredibly comfortable, sighing deeply in bliss. He felt like he should talk to Claudette about Frank, about them. He wanted to rant to somebody about him, and Claudette was just the person he could do that with. So, he told her the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Frank has a Prince Albert," he said, then immediately regretted it. 

Claudette choked on air, coughing violently. "Oh my god, _really?!_ " 

Quentin nodded, his face as red as a tomato. He couldn't believe he just said that. Why was that the first thing to pop into his head? Stupid mouth, didn't know when to keep quiet. Damn is ADHD. 

"Yeah, and he has a tongue ring. And pierced ears, but you probably remember that when you saw him." Quentin started to ramble, unable to stop himself. 

"Wow. From what I remembered of him, he's super hot. But how you're describing him? Even hotter," Claudette snickered. 

"I know. He's just so handsome, and so kind and caring, and he gets jealous easily but it's the cutest thing, and he's strong, and he calls me babe and baby and he's-" Quentin managed to stop himself before he he rambled about how good he was in bed. Claudette didn't need to hear that. 

"You really like him don't you," Claudette said, smiling softly. 

Quentin nodded. "Yes. And it sucks that we're in this hell hole, because I want to do so many things with him that's not possible here. Like go on an actual date. And maybe sleep in the same bed. God, I miss my bed. I miss _sleep_." 

Claudette placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "We all do. And maybe some day, we'll find a way out." 

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great." Quentin sighed. He missed home. He missed his dad, and his bed, and he missed Nancy. At least she was safe from Freddy now. As long as Quentin and Freddy were stuck in this place, Nancy would be safe. If Quentin was stuck here, then so was Freddy. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He hoped she was happy. He hoped she could finally relax and get some sleep. Maybe she found someone and had settled down? Maybe she had started a family? Who knows how long Quentin had been in here. Anything was possible by now. 

Thick, dark fog started rolling in around Quentin, making him stand at attention. He was being called in for another trial. "Well, I'll see you later, Claudette," he said. 

Claudette waved. "You too. Good luck, Quentin." 

The fog completely surrounded Quentin, taking him to his next trial. 

●

It had been many, many trials, and Quentin hadn't seen Frank in any of them. He could have always gone to the edge of the campfire to wait and see if Frank showed up, but he was too worried he'd run into Freddy again. He didn't want a repeat of last time. So, Quentin stayed away, and waited for his next trials.

Quentin's next trial began in Coldwind Farm. He really disliked this place. The corn stalks made it nearly impossible to see, and nobody liked that. It made it easy for killers like The Pig and Myers to sneak up on you. Quentin hoped it was neither one of them.

Quentin found himself starting in the Killer's Shack, a generator right in front of him. How lucky. He immediately started working on it, keeping an eye out for any movement. He hoped it was Frank, but considering his luck lately it probably wasn't. He managed to get the generator halfway done before a sense of dread fell upon him. The killer must be close. He didn't know who it was, but he could sense them. Quentin couldn't take the feeling anymore, so he abandoned the generator and hid in a locker to observe. 

Over the sound of the machine, Quentin could hear footsteps. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Frank, and Quentin felt his heart soar. He watched as Frank kicked the generator then turned around to leave. Quentin realized he was still in the locker and should probably go and talk to him, so he quickly left the locker, almost falling flat on his face in the process. 

The noise apparently startled Frank, because he jumped and spun around, knife at the ready. Once he noticed it was Quentin, he relaxed.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit outta me! Don't do that again," he said, pointing his knife at Quentin.

"Sorry," Quentin apologized, although seeing Frank scared like that was pretty amusing. 

"It's been too long since I've seen you, Quen," Frank said, putting away his knife and walking towards him. "The Entity hasn't been putting me or the rest of The Legion in many trials lately. Not sure why. Hope you didn't miss me too much." 

"Nah, I didn't miss you at all. Was actually having a blast without you," Quentin replied sarcastically. 

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." 

Quentin smiled. He loved talking to Frank like this. However, he had more important matters to discuss. "I want to see you again. Maybe we can try to meet up after this trial? I'll stay close enough to the fire that Freddy can't get me, but to where I can still see you when you come." 

Frank nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Can't wait until we're alone again. There's so many things I have planned that I want to do with you." 

Quentin couldn't see Frank's face, but he could hear the flirty tone in his voice. 

"What do you have planned for me?" Quentin asked, equally as flirty. 

Frank leaned in close. "That's a secret. You'll find out soon, though." 

Quentin grinned, a slight blush on his face. He had gotten more confident around Frank it seemed like. He had also gotten more.... excited when thinking about Frank. Ever since the incident in the basement, Quentin couldn't stop thinking about Frank and all the stuff they could do. Quentin wanted to go even further with Frank. Maybe it was his young adult hormones taking over, but he was constantly horny now. 

"I can't wait," he said, already getting excited. 

Frank pulled away from him and crossed his arms. "Well, now I've got to hook you. No hard feelings, right babe?" 

Quentin took a step back, but the smile remained on his face. "Right. Give me a ten second head start why won't you?" 

Frank nodded. "Your ten second head start starts now. You better run." 

Quentin, not wasting any more time, dashed out of the Killer's Shack. Frank followed soon after, chasing him. Even though Quentin knew it would hurt when he was caught, he didn't stop smiling. It was sort of fun being chased by your lover, even when said lover is trying to kill you. It's not like Frank had a choice to anyway. If he kept letting Quentin go, The Entity would start getting mad. 

So, Quentin ran from Frank, fully expecting to get hooked. It wouldn't make Quentin like Frank any less, though. 

●

Quentin waited patiently for Frank at the edge of the campfire. He kept close enough to stay safe in case Freddy came, yet also far enough to been seen by Frank and not his fellow survivors. Quentin was rested against a tree, looking out at the endless foggy horizon of trees. He was already very excited about meeting Frank. It made him unable to stand still. He bounced his leg, swayed back and forth, picked at his nails, anything to pass the time. He could only imagine what Frank had planned. 

When Quentin heard someone approaching him, he hid behind a tree just in case it was someone he didn't want to meet. He remembered Frank telling him about a barrier that kept the killers out, but he wasn't sure where it was and if he was in it or not. 

"Quen? You can come out, it's just me," a familiar voice called out. 

Quentin exhaled in relief then stepped out of hiding. He saw Frank and immediately smiled. Frank didn't have his mask on, and he saw the man grin as well. They both walked towards each other, but Frank was stopped by an invisible force. Quentin paused. He looked back at the distance campfire then at the spot Frank had stopped. He mentally wrote down how far he could go and still be safe, then turned back to Frank and walked out of the field. 

"Hey," Quentin said, smiling. 

"Hey to you too," Frank replied. 

"I missed you." Quentin stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, pulling him close. God, he was so horny and Frank hadn't even said anything yet. 

Frank chuckled. "Wow, someone's eager. Did I get you thinkin' about me? Get you all riled up and horny?" He grinned, leaning in close. 

Quentin nodded. "Ever since the last time we met here, when you blew me, I've been thinking about you. You're always on my mind, Frank." 

"Yeah? And I'm always thinkin' about you, Quen. Thinkin' about ways to make you feel good, to make us both feel good." Frank reached down and grabbed Quentin's ass. "Been thinkin' about your cock being inside me, about me riding you into oblivion, my tongue down your throat." Frank paused to grind his hips into Quentin. 

Quentin froze. Was Frank... was Frank a _bottom_? He would have never guessed. Frank radiated huge top energy, there was no way he was a bottom. Quentin must have misheard him. 

"So... you want me to fuck you?" Quentin asked, unsure. 

Frank blinked. "Yeah. Is that going to be a problem?" 

Holy shit, Frank really was a bottom. Not that Quentin was complaining or anything. He actually really wanted to see Frank in a submissive position. Having the tough, cocky Frank begging for him, squirming underneath him... shit, Quentin was hard now. 

"No no, that won't be a problem at all," Quentin said, a bright blush on his cheeks. 

Frank grinned. "Good. I stole some of Evan's lube for his traps, so we should be good. Although, I do like a bit of pain." 

Evan? Quentin figured it was The Trapper, since Frank mentioned traps. That was the first time he's ever heard the killer's name. He wondered what the other killers' names were. Not that it mattered right now, not with Frank pushing him to the ground behind a large tree. 

Quentin watched as Frank crawled on top of him and retrieved a bottle of liquid from his jacket pocket, setting it down next to him. He then reached down to unbuckle his belt. Seemed like he was just as eager as Quentin was and wanted to get things started immediately. Quentin didn't like laying on the bumpy ground, but what choice did he have? They couldn't go anywhere else. And it's not like he'd get any diseases from having sex on dirt. There were no diseases in this world. 

Frank had undid his pants and slid them down, exposing his flushed and erect cock. As he was wiggling his way out of his jeans, Quentin reached down and grabbed hold of his member, stroking it roughly. He wanted there to be a little bit of foreplay at least. Frank let out a shaky moan and halted his progress. He glanced at Quentin, the survivor grinning back at him. 

"Fucker," Frank cursed then leaned down to kiss Quentin. Quentin immediately returned it, shoving his tongue inside Frank's mouth. The taller man moaned, rolling his hips against Quentin's, causing him to moan as well. 

Quentin moved his hands to Frank's pants, tugging them down. Frank lifted his hips to allow Quentin to pull them off the rest of the way, never breaking their kiss. Quentin couldn't get enough of Frank's tongue piercing. It felt amazing, and Quentin lewdly rubbed his own tongue against it. 

With Frank's pants discarded, Quentin let his hands roam his ass, gripping his cheeks. Frank hummed in encouragement, lifting his hips. Unfortunately, they eventually had to break the kiss for air, Quentin gasping. However, he immediately went back in, this time kissing Frank's neck. He sucked and bit at the tender flesh, causing Frank to shake. If Quentin was going to be the top, then he'd be the one to take control. 

Quentin, while continuing to abuse Frank's neck, reached over and grabbed the bottle from the ground beside him. He uncapped the top and poured some on his hand, reaching back to spread Frank open and circle a finger at his entrance. Suddenly Frank pulled back, a grin on his face. 

"Damn, Quen. Where'd all this confidence come from?" 

Quentin narrowed his eyes at Frank, pausing his actions. "What, you want to do this yourself?" 

Frank chuckled. "Well, that was the plan, but now? Please, go ahead and finger me." He rolled his hips for emphasis.

Quentin huffed, blushing deeply. He resumed his actions from before, circling Frank's entrance. He teased him for just a bit more before slowly pushing in. He felt Frank tense up only slightly at the intrusion. Quentin had never done this before, so he was nervous about not being good enough. However, he'd try his best, and hopefully it would be good enough for both of them. 

Quentin experimentally slid his finger in and out, twisting and turning it. Frank had decided to rest his head against the crook of Quentin's neck, his breathing getting heavier. Quentin was perfectly content with just one finger so far, teasing Frank slowly and never giving him enough. However, Frank had other plans. 

"More, Quen. I can take a lot. Give it to me," he said, panting. 

Quentin obliged him, adding a second finger. As much as he loved teasing, he wanted to speed things up a bit. This time, Frank's reaction was more noticeable. He arched his back, pushing back onto Quentin's fingers. Quentin grinned, feeling proud of himself. He was making Frank react like this. He was making him feel good. 

Quentin stretched Frank out for a bit, scissoring his fingers. He quickly added a third finger, Frank gasping at the stretch. 

"Shit," he cursed. "It's been awhile," he explained, and Quentin paused his movements so Frank could get adjusted. 

After a couple seconds, Frank nodded his head. "Move," he demanded, and Quentin obeyed. Seemed like he wasn't the one in control after all. 

Quentin roughly thrust his fingers in and out of Frank, watching his every reaction. Frank's face showed that of pleasure, his small gasps and moans fueling Quentin's erection. Quentin sped his thrusts, getting rougher and rougher in order to pull more moans from Frank. It worked, and Quentin greedily ate them up. Eventually, Frank got tired of just Quentin's fingers. 

"Shit, Quen, I'm ready. Get your dick out already," he said. 

Quentin chuckled and pulled out of Frank, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. His nerves got the best of him at that point, though, and Quentin found himself having difficulty getting it undone. He was about to have sex for the first time, and with a man no less. Anyone would be nervous. 

Frank didn't like how long Quentin was taking. He grew impatient, and eventually took it upon himself to finish it. In one swift motion, he had Quentin's belt unbuckled and pants pulled down just enough to expose his cock. However, he wasn't finished. Frank also took it upon himself to lube Quentin up, jerking him roughly. Before Quentin could even appreciate the pleasure, Frank stopped. He positioned himself over Quentin's member, the survivor swallowing in anticipation. Without any warning, Frank sunk himself onto Quentin's dick, completely bottoming out in one move. 

They both simultaneously let out loud moans, Frank arching his back. It must have hurt taking him all at once, but Frank did say he enjoyed pain so Quentin wasn't too worried. Loud, heavy pants were all they could hear. It took Frank only a couple of seconds to adjust to the stretch before starting to move. 

Frank rolled his hips experimentally then lifted them up, sliding back down with vigor. He let out a shaky breath, and Quentin bit back a moan. Frank lifted himself up again, going back down roughly. He soon found a steady pace to go at, rising and falling onto Quentin. Quentin had never felt pleasure like this before, and he was loving every bit of it. He didn't know where to put his hands, though, so he decided to just clutch at the dirt underneath him and let Frank do all the work. After all, that was what Frank wanted to do it seemed. 

Frank's panted breaths turned into small moans as he increased his speed, bouncing up and down. He placed his hands on Quentin's chest for leverage, using it to help lift himself up each time. Each time he lowered himself, he completely engulfed Quentin's member, taking it all. Frank's own dick bobbed with his bouncing, leaking and neglected. 

Quentin couldn't hold back his moans for long, and soon he was letting them all loose. Each time Frank fell particularly hard, Quentin groaned. The pace was fast, and Quentin didn't even have to do anything. However, eventually he wanted to change that. The pleasure was too much, and he was getting tired of Frank's consistent, never changing pace. So, he grabbed a hold of the killer's hips and shoved him down. 

Frank choked out a moan at the sudden movement. "Quen-!" 

Quentin lifted Frank off of him then slammed him back down. Now he was the one in control, the one that decided the pace. Quentin's pace was slow, but it was much rougher with his added strength bringing Frank down. Soon, Frank was moaning just as much as Quentin was. 

"Haah- fuck, Quentin baby, you feel so goo-" Frank cut himself off with a pleasure shout. "Shit! Right there babe, right there. Fuck, it's so good," he moaned, squeezing Quentin's cock inside of him. 

Quentin groaned deeply and grinned. He had found something inside of Frank that made him scream, and Quentin was going to take advantage of it. He loved seeing Frank so under his control, so needy and slutty. Quentin angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over again, ripping more moans from the man above him. Frank was completely falling apart, but apparently he didn't want to show it. 

Frank looked down at Quentin and grinned smugly. "That- _haaah_ \- that all you got?" He taunted. 

Even though Frank was obviously satisfied with what Quentin was giving him, he still had to be a little shit and act all tough. Quentin decided to go along and take the lead. He needed to show Frank who was in control here. Gripping Frank's hips tightly, Quentin suddenly flipped their positions. Frank cried out in surprise, his eyes wide. He then cried out in pleasure when Quentin started pounding into him. The survivor hadn't felt this confident in awhile, and he was definitely going to take advantage of it. 

Frank held onto Quentin's neck, unable to do much of anything except take what was given to him. His voice went unrestrained, his moans loud and responsive. Quentin loved having Frank underneath him like this. He still couldn't believe Frank was a bottom, though. It seemed like there were many things Quentin didn't know about Frank. He planned to change that. 

Now Quentin controlled everything, and he wasn't gentle in the least. He had a bruising grip on Frank's hips as he rammed into him, groaning loudly. He had never felt pleasure this intense in his life. The fact that it was Frank underneath him made it even better. 

"Oh, fuck yes! Shit, give it to me good, Quen. You're so fucking good," Frank moaned out, clinging to Quentin for dear life. 

Quentin grinned, the praise fueling him. He was getting close, but he didn't want to finish before Frank. He wanted to completely break the killer. Quentin reached for Frank's dick and started to stroke it. He heard Frank's breath hitch, and he squirmed underneath him. Frank dug his nails into Quentin's shoulders, the survivor hissing in pain. Quentin didn't slow down his thrusts, continuing to pleasure Frank from both ends. Frank's moans turned into panted whines, and he clenched tightly around the cock inside of him. 

Quentin groaned and had to hold himself back from coming. Just a little more, and Frank would be coming undone. The killer underneath him squirmed, his whines getting louder. 

"Shit- Quen, I'm so close, don't stop," he demanded, pushing back into Quentin's thrusts. 

Grinning, Quentin snapped his hips forward roughly, squeezing Frank's cock. He gently tugged at Frank's piercing, making the man cry out in pleasure. Frank suddenly arched his back, releasing into Quentin's hand. Quentin stroked him through his climax, not slowing his thrusts one bit. He was already so close to coming, and now that Frank had come he didn't have to hold back anymore. Quentin's thrusts grew sloppy, shallow, and his breathing got heavier. When Frank decided to suddenly squeeze his cock as hard as he could, Quentin couldn't hold on any longer. With a cut off moan, he released heavily inside of Frank. Frank whined softly at the feeling of being filled up, rolling his hips. 

The two laid there for a bit, panting heavily. Quentin glanced down at Frank, the killer grinning at him. Quentin gave him a smile of his own and leaned down to kiss him. As they shared one last make out session, Quentin slowly pulled out of Frank and tucked himself back in his pants. 

"Shit," Frank cursed when he pulled away. "Didn't know you could be so good in bed, Quen. God, you're amazing." 

Quentin smiled, his chest warm and fuzzy. He loved it when Frank praised him. "I love you," he said, resting his head against Frank's. "When we get out of here, I'm going to take you out on so many dates." 

Frank smiled sadly. They both knew that was probably unlikely. "Yeah. I'll keep you to that," he said. "Love ya too, Quen." 

They stayed like that for awhile, simply embracing each other fondly. Quentin was happy and content with where they were now. He was surprised neither of them had been called to a trial for so long. Maybe The Entity was being generous? 

Heavy fog starting creeping around Frank's body, and Quentin sighed. He spoke too soon. 

"Well, looks like I've got to go. Thankfully, everything is reset once I go into a trial. I'd rather not try to complete a trial with cum in my ass and no pants on." He laughed. 

Frank gave Quentin one last kiss. "See ya, babe," he said, and then he was gone. 

Quentin felt disappointed they couldn't stay together longer. He sat up and leaned against a nearby tree, sighing. What Frank said before he left had him thinking. Everything was reset once entering a trial. Any torn or lost clothing were repaired, as were any injuries. That was how Frank got his jacket back even though Quentin still technically had it. But how was Quentin able to keep Frank's jacket? Wouldn't it have been replaced with his own jacket when he entered the trial? Yet, Quentin still had it. And he didn't even have to wear it constantly to know it was safe. He had accidentally forgotten it at the campfire once before going into a trial, and when he came back it was still there. The whole situation confused him, and made him think The Entity had plans for him and Frank. 

He didn't know if he'd ever find out, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to. At least they weren't being punished for their relationship. Quentin hoped it would stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the next chapter!! There is just going to be one chapter left after this. The story is finally coming to an end. I'm thankful to whoever stuck around, waiting for me to finish. Sorry about the slow updates T_T 
> 
> Anyway, this one is a juicy one, a twisting point in the story. Although there is a bit of slightly dubious consent, so beware.
> 
> Also, The Entity's design and some headcanons are based on Tumblr user Entityask's/Stablepaddock's work. The reference is here: https://entityasks.tumblr.com/post/185017659470/stablepaddock-full-reference-of-my-fan-design
> 
> Give them lots of love! They are an amazing artist and deserve a bunch of kudos.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Quentin knew something was off the moment he got back to the campfire. Everyone was completely silent, unmoving where they sat. Quentin cautiously approached them, searching their faces. They all had the same expression, a stone cold look. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Guys?" Quentin called out, walking around the campfire to look at each fellow survivor. 

No one answered. No one moved. He was beginning to panic now. "Claudette?" Quentin gently touched his friend's shoulder, then violently recoiled at the feeling. She was ice cold, painful to touch even. The fire still crackled in front of him, but it gave no warmth. 

Quentin started to really panic then, his breath quickening. Was this a dream? What was happening? He surveyed the area, half expecting Freddy to pop out at any second. Quentin took another step forward, and that's when he heard the whispering. 

It was soft, barely audible, and creepy as hell. Quentin paused his movements and strained his ears to hear it. Slowly, it got louder, stronger. Quentin couldn't understand what it was saying, but he knew what it meant. He had heard these whispers before, when he was first taken to the realm and whenever he was sacrificed. 

It was The Entity. 

Why The Entity was here, Quentin didn't fully know. Although, he did have a guess. It probably had to do with his and Frank's relationship. 

Quentin looked to the sky, seeking out a glimpse of The Entity. No one had seen Its full form, only the spidery legs that would impale them on hooks and block generators occasionally. And honestly, no one _wanted_ to see Its full form, however curious some were. It definitely wouldn't be human, that was for sure. 

Quentin flinched when a sudden rift tore open the sky. Many long, spider-like legs descended from it, nearing Quentin. They seemed to last forever, never ending at a body. The whispers grew louder and louder, almost deafening at this point, until they suddenly stopped. 

Quentin stared up at the sky, terrified, waiting for something to happen. 

**"Quentin Smith,"** A loud voice suddenly spoke, but not aloud. Quentin heard it inside his head. It sounded warm, calm, inviting. 

Quentin gulped. "Y-yes?" He stuttered out, frozen in place. 

**"You have been up to no good, boy. Your relationship with the leader of The Legion has sparked my interest. You two aren't the only killer survivor pair, but there are more... feelings involved with you,"** The Entity said, Its voice silky smooth. 

Quentin knew it had to have been about him and Frank. Why else would The Entity show Itself like this, and only to Quentin? He just hoped nothing bad was going to happen. 

**"The emotions, the feelings between you two. I find it very delicious. They have been fueling me lately, and it seems they only grow stronger,"** It explained. **"Lust, love, excitement, ecstasy, everything you two give off feeds me."**

Quentin knew The Entity fed off of their fear and determination and other emotions like that, but he didn't know It could feed off of ones like those. Had The Entity been watching them? All those times they had to themselves, all the intimate moments they shared, was It actually watching them? The thought of having an audience made Quentin blush deeply. 

**"However,"** It continued, **"Your relationship cannot continue how it is now. Killers and survivors were never meant to be. A relationship this intimate, this loving, will cause problems in my Realm. Trials will not go as planned, and I will not get the sustenance I need. This relationship must stop."**

Quentin felt his heart drop. He knew it. He knew being together with Frank wouldn't be possible forever. The Entity didn't like it, and when The Entity didn't like something, it had to stop. Everyone knew what happened when you defied The Entity. 

Quentin didn't want to end his relationship, though. He loved Frank more than anything. He was honestly his only source of happiness in this hell hole. Quentin lowered his gaze, biting his lip. If he continued to see Frank, he could only imagine what horrors would come to them. If he stopped, he would have no energy, no motivation to complete trials. He would be a hallow shell of his former self. 

**"But,"** Quentin looked back up. **"There is one exception. I will let you continue to be with Frank... if you join The Legion as a killer."**

Quentin blinked in surprise. Join The Legion? As a killer? Was that the only way? Quentin couldn't imagine being a killer, stabbing and hooking his fellow survivors. He wasn't friends with most of them, but he still didn't want to hurt them. 

"What?" 

**"A relationship between two killers is much easier to handle. It doesn't effect trials in anyway, and being so close all the time only amplifies the emotions that are felt,"** It explained. **"You get to be with Frank, up close and together frequently, and I get to feed on your increased emotions. It benefits the both of us."**

Quentin thought about it. If he became a killer as part of The Legion, he could see Frank whenever he wanted. He wouldn't have to plan a time to meet, or sneak around. He wouldn't have to face him in trials anymore, and wouldn't have to worry about not seeing him for a long time. However, that meant he would have to kill and sacrifice Jake, Claudette, Laurie, everyone. He wasn't sure he could do that. 

**"What do you say, boy?"**

Quentin paused. He looked to the sky, staring at the long legs of The Entity. "Can- Can I think about it? This is a major decision after all," he finally said. 

The Entity's tendrils bobbed, as though it had nodded. **"Very well. I will return in five trials time. Have your decision made by then."**

Quentin watched as The Entity retreated into the rift in the sky. Its long legs folded in on themselves, curling together. Soon, It was gone. Quentin stood there, unmoving. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He had to decide whether or not to become a killer and stay with Frank, or stay a survivor and leave Frank. Quentin just didn't know what to do. 

A harsh pounding struck his head, and Quentin wobbled where he stood. He clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. A sudden dizziness came upon him, and then the fog consumed him. 

●

Quentin was back at the campfire. Except this time, everyone was moving. There were no whispers, the fire gave warmth, and Claudette and everyone else were okay. Quentin himself was laying against one of the logs, apparently having been asleep. He sat up and stretched, his neck and back aching from being in that position. 

All of a sudden everything came back to him at once. He had a huge decision to make, and it was most certainly overwhelming. He didn't know where to even begin. How was he going to do this? He loved Frank. He didn't want to stop being with him. But was he really capable of becoming a killer and sacrificing his friends? 

Quentin needed to talk to someone. His first thought was Claudette, since he was closest to her. However, she didn't know how he felt. She couldn't relate to him. Quentin needed to talk to someone that was pretty much in the same boat as him. Another survivor with a killer lover. He needed to talk to Jake. 

It had been awhile since Quentin had a full conversation with Jake. The Saboteur had been hanging out in the woods more often than not, and Quentin hadn't approached him. He was one of the few people Quentin considered a friend, even if they didn't talk often. Finding him wouldn't be too difficult, as Quentin knew which spot at the campfire he frequented. In the corner, away from everyone else. 

Turning his attention to that spot, Quentin saw that he was indeed sitting there, messing with a toolbox. The sleepy survivor stood up and made his way over to him. He passed by Claudette on the way, giving her a small smile and head nod in greeting. She smiled back, but didn't say anything. 

Jake paused his work and looked up when he noticed Quentin's approach. He didn't say a word as Quentin sat down, and simply returned his attention to his toolbox. In the past, the two would regularly sit together in complete silence, never uttering a word to each other. Just two anti social people enjoying the silence and company of one another. Quentin didn't recall when or why it had stopped. He had enjoyed Jake's company. Myers probably had something to do with it. 

Quentin sat there, silent for awhile. He had no idea how to bring this topic up. Did he start by mentioning his and Frank's relationship? Or maybe Jake and Myers' relationship? Or did he go all out and explain being visited by The Entity? Quentin sighed deeply, feeling the start of a headache forming. He decided to just say whatever came to mind first. 

"I need your advice," he said, causing Jake to look up at him once more. 

"Everything okay?" The man asked, his full attention now on Quentin. 

Quentin shook his head. "Not at all," he sighed and leaned forward to rest his arms on his legs. "I'm not sure if I can beat around the bush with this one, so I'm just going to cut straight to it. I'm in a relationship with the leader of The Legion, and The Entity just visited me to tell me that I have to either become a killer in order to stay with Frank, or stay a survivor and be banned from being with him lest we be severely punished." 

Jake blinked, his eyes wide. He stared at Quentin, and Quentin stared back. "Um. Wow," Jake eventually said. 

Quentin continued. "I'm coming to you because I know you're in a relationship with Myers, and I want to know what you would do in this situation." 

Quentin watched as Jake's face slowly grew red. "Claudette told you?" He said, his voice lowered to a harsh whisper.

"Never mind that. Just- help me please." Quentin lowered his voice as well. 

Jake sighed and set his toolbox on the ground. He reached up to fiddle with his scarf, something he did when he was nervous.

"Well... as much as I dislike most of the people here, I don't think I'd be able to bring myself to kill them constantly," he said. "But... if that was the only way to stay with Michael, then... shit, I don't know. Our relationship isn't that deep. I'm guessing that's why The Entity hasn't come to us yet. I don't think Michael is really capable of experiencing a lot of emotions besides bloodlust and rage. I'll... try to keep it that way." 

Quentin sighed deeply. If Jake and Myers' relationship got out of hand and too intimate, he would probably soon be in the same situation as Quentin. It was probably better that Jake kept it simple. 

"However, I can't know exactly how you feel about Frank. I don't know how much he means to you, but from the way you're acting I can say he means a lot. This isn't my decision to make, Quentin." Jake placed a friendly hand on Quentin's shoulder. "Choose what you think is best for _you_. And besides, even if you did become a killer, I wouldn't hate you. You'd still be my friend." He gave Quentin a small smile. 

Quentin returned the smile, feeling slightly better. He was leaning more towards becoming a killer by now, but he was still unsure. There was now only one thing holding him back: Claudette. Quentin didn't think he'd ever be able to hurt the girl, especially stab and hang her on a meat hook to be sacrificed. He needed to talk to her, explain what was happening. 

"Thank you, Jake," Quentin said. "Talking to you helped me a lot." 

Jake smiled and patted Quentin on the shoulder. "Good luck." 

Quentin nodded and stood up. He said goodbye to Jake, who then went back to his toolbox. Quentin made his way over to Claudette, stopping beside her. 

"Hey. Can we talk? Somewhere private," he said. 

Claudette looked up at attention. "Sure. Everything okay?" She asked as she stood up and followed Quentin into the woods just far enough away from the campfire. 

Quentin shook his head. Once they were far enough, Quentin sat down on the dirt beneath a tree, Claudette soon joining him. She was now looking at him with concern, a gentle hand placed on his arm. Quentin exhaled and leaned against his hands. 

"The Entity came to me," he began with. Claudette's eyes widened in reaction. 

"Was it about Frank?" She asked. 

Quentin nodded. "It said that us being together with such emotional attachment involved was interfering with trials. And that's why I have to stop seeing Frank, to abandon my feelings for him even though they feed It..." Quentin took a deep breath. "Or I could join The Legion as a killer and stay with Frank." 

Claudette covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Oh no... I can't imagine being in a situation like that, having to make such a huge decision. Are you... have you decided?" 

Quentin shook his head. "No. It gave me until five more trials to make a decision. I'm not sure what I should choose. I love Frank, and I can't imagine suddenly not being able to be with him anymore. I had just started being _happy_ for once because of him. I don't want to lose him." 

Claudette squeezed Quentin's arm in reassurance. He knew she was there for him, and would help as much as she could. She was such a great friend, and Quentin loved her dearly. She was someone Quentin didn't want to lose either. That was why the decision was so hard. 

"I understand," Claudette told him, her voice soft. "This is a tough decision for you to make. What do you _feel_ is the right decision? What do _you_ want? I want you to be happy, Quentin. Choose whatever makes you the happiest. I won't stop being your friend no matter what you choose, just remember that." 

Quentin gave the girl a weak smile. "I want to be with him. But I don't want to have to kill and sacrifice my friends." 

"It's okay, Quentin. You have plenty of time to think about it. Don't stress yourself." 

Quentin sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't stress myself." He turned and leaned his head against Claudette's shoulder, closing his eyes. Claudette chuckled and reached up to slide Quentin's beanie off so she could stroke his fluffy hair. Quentin relaxed into her touch, sighing deeply. She always knew how to make him feel better. 

Quentin was just about to fall asleep when he felt a pulling sensation. He opened his eyes and noticed fog rolling up on the two of them. So the first trial was beginning. He just hoped his five trials wouldn't be over very quickly. 

●

Quentin had been in three trials since The Entity came to him. That meant he only had two trials left. Two trials more, and then he would have to make a very important decision. However, Quentin had been thinking every chance he got, and he had been closer and closer to making that decision. He was now eighty percent sure of what he was going to choose. 

Quentin hadn't seen Frank in any of those trials or out of them. He had completely forgotten to meet up with Frank at the edge of the campfire, having been too busy and panicked over everything that had happened. Now, however, with his mind almost made up, Quentin decided he needed to see Frank. 

Quentin made his way away from the campfire, heading deep into the foggy woods. He just hoped that Frank would be waiting for him. After all, Quentin hadn't come by in awhile. Maybe Frank had given up on trying to see him?

Quentin reached the edge and looked around. There was no sign of anyone. Sighing, he sat down against a tree and waited. He closed his eyes after awhile of just sitting there, allowing himself to relax. He must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he was being jostled awake by someone loudly calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked around, immediately spotting Frank. A smiled appeared on his face, and he quickly stood up and made his way to Frank. 

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for you whenever I got the cha-" Frank was cut off by Quentin suddenly kissing him. 

Shocked, Frank froze. That is, until he realized what was happening and eagerly kissed Quentin back. Quentin wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and brought him close, Frank in turn wrapping his arms around Quentin's neck. They stayed like that for as long as they could before eventually pulling away for breath. Frank panted, winded. 

"Wow. It's nice to see you too, Quen." He grinned. 

Quentin didn't reply. He simply rested his head against Frank's and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to enjoy Frank's company. His smell, his touch, his presence. All of it was comforting. 

"Hey, you okay?" Frank asked, gently grabbing Quentin's chin and lifting his head to look him in the eyes. Frank had a worried look on his face. He was concerned about him. Quentin felt his chest warm up. 

"I'm okay," he said, giving Frank a small smile. He wasn't going to tell him about what The Entity said to him. He didn't want Frank to worry. 

Frank stared at him, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. Quentin stared back, not backing down. Frank eventually just sighed. 

"Fine, whatever you say. Just remember that if there's anything wrong, you can always talk to me. I care about you, Quen," Frank said then pressed a kiss to Quentin's forehead. 

At that moment, Quentin knew that he never wanted to leave Frank's side. He loved him, and couldn't imagine being without him. He knew for one hundred percent what he was going to choose now. He was going to stay with Frank and become a killer. His friends said they wouldn't hate him if he did, and with a bit of practice Quentin was sure he'd get the hang of being a killer. He would get used to hooking his few friends. There would be no hard feelings between them, and they could still meet at the edge of the campfire if they wanted to. 

"I love you," Quentin said and hugged Frank tightly. 

"I love you too, Quen," Frank replied, squeezing him back. 

"Can we just... stay like this? For awhile?" Quentin asked. He just wanted to be in Frank's arms right now, nothing else. 

"Sure, babe. Whatever you want." 

Quentin buried his face in Frank's shoulder, sighing deeply. He felt content in Frank's arms, his warmth almost making Quentin forget what was going to happen to him. In two trials time, The Entity would appear to him again, and Quentin would tell It that he had decided. What happened next, how he would become a killer, Quentin didn't know. And right now, he didn't want to think about it. 

●

Quentin made his way back to the campfire, having finished the fifth trial. Once again, he could hear the whispers of The Entity as he neared. However this time there were no survivors in sight. Quentin reached the fire and looked around, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. The whispers were growing louder, and the air around him chilled. 

Quentin looked to the sky just in time to see it open, dark tendrils decending. The Entity was here. 

**"Have you made a decision yet, boy?"** Its voice boomed inside Quentin skull, startling him. 

He nodded. "I have," he said with confidence. 

**"And what would that decision be?"**

Quentin took a deep breath. "I wish to become a killer and stay with Frank." 

The air around him shifted, growing even colder and much more heavy. The loud whispers appeared again, becoming deafening as The Entity's tendrils merged together. They descended even lower, a bright, flicking light surrounding them. Suddenly, Quentin couldn't tell where the legs started and where they ended. They were one, and they seemed to be growing in size. The light of the fire grew brighter, almost blinding, and Quentin had to shield his eyes. 

A moment passed. The light was gone, and Quentin blinked his eyes open. What he saw had him recoiling in shock. 

Right in front of him, stood The Entity. A tall, _humanoid_ Entity. It was well over ten feet tall, with long, bright red arms and legs. Its feet were like roots, and Its fingers were like claws. It was almost tree-like, with twisted branches making up Its body. The red of Its body seemed to glow against the black, sticking out. And Its face... Quentin couldn't even begin to describe Its face. It definitely wasn't a human face.

The Entity took a step forward, and suddenly Quentin was terrified. He had no idea what It was going to do to him. However, he knew that he must be strong. He couldn't back down now. He had made his choice and he was going to stick with it. 

**"Very well. Quentin Smith, from now on you shall no longer be a survivor. You shall join the rank of killer, a part of The Legion. However, your body and physical abilities need to be upgraded before this can happen."**

Quentin gluped. His body needed to be changed? He kind of guessed he had to go through some sort of process to become a killer, but he didn't know what it could be. His question would soon be answered. 

Quentin yelled in surprise when The Entity suddenly grabbed him, lifting him up. He automatically started struggling, afraid of what was going to happen. The Entity opened Its mouth, and Quentin's eyes widened in horror when he saw a yellow, root-like tongue slide out. Oh hell no, this was not happening, that was disgusting-

"Glrk-!" Quentin made a garbled noise when the tongue was shoved into his mouth. Sticky saliva coated his cheeks and chin as the branching roots of the tongue slid against him. It tasted of maple and something else that Quentin couldn't quite put his finger on. It was warm, heavy, and extremely squirmy. Quentin couldn't breathe, but at that moment he found he didn't need to. 

Quentin gripped The Entity's claws that held him, pushing back against them. He couldn't do much, of course, but it felt weird to simply stay still and take it. It wasn't exactly pleasant having a weird, alien tongue shoved down your throat. 

Quentin was forced to gulp down the sweet, sticky spit as it collected in his mouth. More gathered, and he was starting to think it wasn't just spit. Was it supposed to be this thick or sweet? Why was there so much of it? As Quentin drank more and more, he started to feel lightheaded. His limbs grew weak, and he dropped his arms to the side, dangling. He simply allowed The Entity to do as It pleased, filling him with whatever substance this was. 

Quentin choked when he felt something slightly more solid than the rest slide down his throat. Then another, and another. He had no idea what they were or what their purpose was, but he guessed it had something to do with turning him into a killer. 

Quentin had no choice but to swallow them, shaking against The Entity's claws. He felt a warmth grow inside of him, soon turning into a blazing fire in his chest. 

Finally, The Entity pulled away, leaving Quentin a wet, slimy mess of putty. Quentin gulped in shaky breaths, but doing that took too much energy. All he wanted to do was sleep. As his eyes drooped shut, he heard The entity speak. 

**"My seeds will soon mature inside of you, increasing your strength and abilities. When you wake, you will no longer be a survivor."**

Everything faded to black.

●

Quentin slowly opened his eyes. His body felt ridiculously heavy as he tried to move it, groaning with effort. His head was pounding painfully. Quentin closed his eyes once more, not wanting to get up just yet. He felt practically dead, exhausted as if he had just run a marathon. He knew he wasn't at the campfire, but he didn't care. He could worry about that after he recovered a bit. 

Quentin laid on the ground, eyes closed, for a solid ten minutes. His back and legs were freezing by now, frozen from the cold ground. Snowflakes fell on top of him, quickly melting on his skin. There was only one place he could be, and that place was Ormond. 

Still feeling groggy, but not wanting to freeze to death, Quentin forced himself to sit up. He grabbed his pounding head, his fingers meeting hair instead of cloth. His beanie was gone. Quentin looked over himself, suddenly remembering what had happened. The Entity had... pretty much molested him to make him a killer. He didn't really feel any different despite his clothes. 

His blue jacket had been replaced with a thick, navy blue hoodie. His pants were black, baggy, and ripped. Quentin's right hand was wrapped in athletic bandages, dirtied from the ground underneath him. Quentin's cross necklace still hung around his neck, and he was grateful that The Entity hadn't taken that away. To his left was a pale white mask, similar to Frank's. Except this mask had a frowning face on it and tired looking eyes. Three claw marks ran over its face, indenting the hard material. Quentin automatically knew it was his. 

To Quentin's right was a long, curved blade. Just by looking at it he could see how sharp it was. Slowly, Quentin picked it up and turned it over. He almost dropped it when he realized just what it was. It was the blade of a guillotine paper cutter. The same one that Nancy used to slice open Krueger's throat. The Entity must have taken it from his memory and created it as a weapon for him. 

Shakily, Quentin stood up, knife in hand. He grabbed the mask and looked over it, hesitating. He was a killer now, part of The Legion. This was his life now. 

Quentin's head snapped forward when he heard a generator exploding in the distance. Holy shit, he was in a trial?! The Entity had just made him a killer, and he was already being put to the test? Quentin felt and heard The Entity's whispers, telling him what to do, encouraging him to kill. Surprisingly, Quentin found himself willing to do so. If he was to stay with Frank, he had to learn how to be a killer. 

Slowly, Quentin placed his new mask on his face. He lifted his hood, turning the blade in his hand. 

_Let the trial begin._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this certainly shouldn't have taken this long and I apologize for it. I was going through some stuff and then writers block just had to come and make it worse. 
> 
> But I did it! It's finally done, and I want to thank all of you for sticking with me 'till the end. You guys are amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I drew Legion Quentin based on this fic. You can find it here: https://doodle-gal.tumblr.com/post/186993083561/legion-quentin-based-off-my-morrismith-fanfiction

Quentin stalked through the snowy grounds of Mount Ormond Resort. His jacket kept him nice and warm, and he barely felt any cold at all in his fingers. Those same fingers gripped the hilt of his knife, turning it as he walked. Having been a survivor himself, he knew exactly where to hide, so finding them was easy. 

Actually stabbing them? Not so easy. 

When Quentin found his first victim, Ace by the look of it, he hesitated. For just a moment, he was having second thoughts. However, those thoughts were soon replaced by whispers, urging him to make the kill. Quentin found himself obeying, even _wanting_ to do as The Entity asked. Besides, Ace was too cocky, too annoying. Quentin never liked him. 

As if he had been doing it for years, Quentin crouched and sprinted towards Ace at full speed, his knife raised. The man ran, but Quentin was too fast. He caught up to him easily, and slashed his knife over his back. Ace yelled in pain, bursting forward. Quentin felt his mind go blank. 

That felt _good_. 

The sudden adrenaline rush had Quentin sprinting even faster, his vision clouding over. He panted heavily as he ran, heading straight towards his next victim. He could feel the bloodlust running through his veins, propelling him forward. All that was on his mind right now was the kill. He was in a feral frenzy. 

Quentin couldn't see who his next target was. And at that moment, he didn't care. They were going to die, and that's all that mattered. Quentin stabbed at them, grinning when he heard the sound of his blade ripping flesh. The person screamed, a high pitched shrieking, and Quentin knew that they were a girl. He followed her as she ran, clutching her bloodied side. She threw down a pallet, almost hitting Quentin in the face. He continued without flinching, vaulting over the pallet after her. 

Quentin was about to catch up to her again when a sudden, sharp pain racked throughout his whole body. He cried out in agony, grabbing his head and slowing down. His frenzy had stopped, and he was back to his self again. He looked down at his knife, now covered in blood, and started shaking. 

He had _liked_ stabbing those people. The adrenaline rush it gave him, the feeling of triumph, he loved it. He knew he shouldn't, and he felt disgusted with himself. It must have been The Entity's doing. It put those thoughts into his head to make him a better killer. Quentin shook his head and continued after the survivor. He needed to finish what he had started. He needed to get used to being a killer somehow, and he couldn't do that by just standing there. 

Now out of his frenzy, Quentin could see that the limping figure ahead of him was Nea. Her and Quentin had never talked before. She never approached him, never even said hi. She only interacted with him when she had to, and that was it. At least it wasn't Claudette. 

Quentin eventually started gaining up on her, chasing her through the realm. She looped him, something she was good at, but Quentin knew her tricks. He faked her out, then quickly ran back. Those precious seconds of hesitation from her cost her, and just as she was about to slam a pallet down, Quentin stabbed her. She hit the ground with a loud thud, stunned for a moment. 

Quentin knew what to do next. He reach down and grabbed Nea by the waistband of her pants, hoisting her up and over his shoulder with ease. He definitely wouldn't have been able to do that so effortlessly before, but thanks to The Entity's 'seeds' or whatever, he could now lift and carry anyone, probably even David. Nea immediately started struggling, but Quentin held on tight as he walked to the nearest hook. He reached the hook without any interference. Grabbing her with both hands, Quentin lifted her up and slammed her down onto the rusty, pointed metal. 

She let out a loud scream in pain, causing Quentin to wince. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that. He paused to look at her for a bit, and she did the same. A look of confusion was on her face as she tried to identify him. She probably just thought it was The Legion just with a different mask. Soon enough, though, the survivors would realize he was gone. They would notice a new killer, and put two and two together. He knew some of them would be upset, most likely David. Quentin hadn't talked to him since the incident with the locker. He was too afraid to. He wondered how the man would feel when he found out that Quentin was the new killer. 

Quentin finally turned to leave Nea, looking for more survivors. He needed to show The Entity that It didn't make a mistake turning him into a killer. He would sacrifice as much survivors as It wanted, as long as he could stay with Frank. And right now, he really wanted to see him. He needed to finish this trial as quick as possible. 

Quentin approached a half finished generator and kicked it. Someone had been here recently. It seemed they had ran when they heard Quentin coming. However, their tracks abruptly stopped, meaning only one thing. Quentin headed to the nearest locker and yanked it open. Inside was a terrified Dwight, and Quentin pulled him out. Dwight yelped in terror and started struggling. 

Quentin brought him to a hook and slammed him down. Now he had two people on hooks. He didn't know how many generators had been completed, so he didn't know how close they were to getting out. Hopefully not too close. Quentin wanted to get at least one person this trial. He needed to prove himself. 

Quentin left Dwight on the hook, heading back to where Nea was. He saw her in the distance getting saved, but he was too far away to do anything. A generator popped to life near him, and he turned his attention on that instead. He headed towards it, following the tracks left by the survivor. 

Quentin perked up when he heard the sound of someone jumping through a window. He followed the sound, and came face to face with someone he didn't want to see yet. 

It was Claudette. 

They both froze, staring at each other. Quentin saw Claudette's eyes widen in recognition, and he felt his heart sink. He didn't want to have to kill her just yet. He had hoped he wouldn't see her, but of course that wasn't the case. Whispers in his head urged him to kill, to hook and sacrifice, but Quentin blocked them out. "No," he mumbled, "not her. Not yet." He needed to mentally prepare himself before he would be able to hook Claudette. 

The girl smiled softly and nodded at Quentin. Quentin turned his head, ashamed. He had made this choice. He couldn't go back on it. He didn't want to regret it so soon. "Go," Quentin said, turning around. "I'll spare you just this once. Go before The Entity gets upset at me," he demanded, then walked away. He hoped he didn't run into Claudette again. A sound in the distance told Quentin that Dwight had been rescued. He sighed. 

His first trial was going to be a long one. 

●

Quentin watched as The Entity brought Ace into the sky for a sacrifice. Two of the survivors, one of them Claudette, had already escaped. Ace was his second sacrifice, his first one being Dwight. All in all, it was a fairly good trial. He hoped The Entity was pleased with him. If it wasn't, then he might not be able to stay as a killer. He wouldn't be able to stay with Frank. 

Speaking of, Quentin had yet to see him since becoming a killer. He hadn't had a chance. But now that the trial was over, he should be able to see him, right? He had to wonder where the killers went after trials. Did they have their own campfire like the survivors? Did they stay in their own realms? He'd soon find out. 

As Quentin walked through the woods after exiting the trial, he found himself lost. These woods were confusing, and didn't make the least bit if sense. The trees all looked the same, and he couldn't tell which way he was going. He sighed, frustrated, but carried on. 

Eventually, he came to a clearing in the woods. Brown turned to white, and the air grew chilly. He was back in Ormond. Quentin made his way through the realm, noticing that it looked quite different. There were no generators, no hooks, no pallets. If Quentin didn't know better, he would think he was actually in the real Mount Ormond Resort. Everything looked normal. Was this how the killers spent their time after trials? 

Quentin looked around in awe, heading towards the resort lodge. If The Legion were here, that's where they'd be. Quentin made his way there in silence, the only noise was the crunch of snow under his shoes. Soon, another pair of footsteps added to the noise. It was hurried, like the person was sprinting. Quentin quickly turned around, knife raised, just in time to block a strike from the attacker. Their knives clashed, scraping against each other. Quentin pushed them away before jumping back, adrenaline pumping. It was then he noticed who his attacker was. 

It was Frank. He had his mask on, as did Quentin. Frank probably attacked him because he didn't know who he was. He was an intruder, a stranger. Before Quentin could say anything, Frank spoke. 

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on Legion turf? Get out before I gut you," he snarled. 

Quentin had only heard Frank mad once before, when he had found Freddy molesting him. Honestly, Quentin liked how deep and rough Frank's voice got when he was pissed and threatening someone. Quentin grinned underneath his mask. Instead of talking, he raised his arms in surrender then dropped his knife. He reached for his mask, grabbing the bottom and pulling it up to show his face. Frank's reaction was immediate. His whole body tensed in shock, his hand trembling. Quentin couldn't see his face, but he wished he could. 

"Hey," Quentin said, smiling. 

"Quen?" Frank lowered his knife, pulling up his mask. "What- how?" He took a step forward. 

Quentin lowered his arms, meeting Frank halfway. He wrapped the man in a hug, pulling him close. "The Entity came to me. Said we couldn't be together unless I became a killer. So now I'm part of The Legion," he explained. "I didn't want to lose you." 

"You mean you're actually a killer now? No longer a survivor? How could you leave your friends like that?" Frank pulled away from the hug so he could look Quentin in the eyes. 

Quentin smiled sadly. "I didn't have very many friends there in the first place. I talked to them, and they said they wouldn't stop being my friend if I did this. Besides," Quentin softly kissed Frank, "you're most important to me." 

Frank's face quickly turned a bright red. He avoided Quentin's gaze, obviously embarrassed. It looked like his brain had stopped working, and he didn't know how to reply to that. Seemed like he wasn't good at handling fluff and sappy stuff. Quentin grinned, knowing full well he would start taking advantage of that. He was going to make Frank melt in emotions. 

"Anyway," Frank huffed, changing the subject, "how did you do on your first trial? Considering the blood on your clothes and knife, I'm guessing The Entity put you through one before you could even see me." 

Quentin nodded. "It was.... certainly different than what I was used to. I managed to sacrifice two people. The thought of stabbing people felt disgusting to me at first, but... I think The Entity is helping me. It's making me want to kill people." 

"Yeah, that's called bloodlust. You'll get the strong urge to stab, to kill, even if you hadn't previously wanted to. It gives you a boost of speed and strength." Frank smiled. "I'm sure you'll get used to trials soon enough. In the meantime, I'll teach you everything I know."

"Thanks." Quentin gave him a smile. 

"Man, Susie is going to be so glad to see you. She's been wanting to see you for awhile now, and now that you're a killer, she's not going to leave you alone. Be prepared, she's very physically affectionate." Frank laughed and started walking, motioning for Quentin to follow. 

Quentin followed Frank as he led him to the lodge. He still couldn't believe that he was a killer now. He was able to stay with Frank, to see him whenever he wanted if they weren't in trials. No more sneaking around during trials, no more planning to meet up in the woods. Quentin had lost a few friends, but he was sure to gain more. He knew for a fact Susie would quickly become his friend. She wouldn't ever be able to replace Claudette, but he would definitely appreciate her. 

Speaking of, here she came, bounding over to them. 

"Frank! You're back! And who's-" Her eyes widened when she got close enough to see Quentin. "Quentin?! What are you doing here?" She ran up to him, looking him over. 

"He's a killer now, part of The Legion. He's one of us," Frank answered for him. 

Susie grinned from ear to ear, her braces glinting. "Seriously? That's awesome! I'm so excited, we have so much to talk about! Come on, I'll show you around." She grabbed Quentin wrist and dragged him away. 

Quentin looked back at Frank, who just gave him a thumbs up and a look that said "good luck". Quentin sighed, but he wasn't annoyed. He was happy. Quentin spent a long time with Susie, touring the place and learning secret spots none of the survivors knew about. She was so happy, so bright and cheerful, it was almost scary. When the two finally got back, Susie handed him off to Frank. After that, the two were inseparable. From sparring to cuddling to making out, every time spent out of trials was spent together. The other members of The Legion could see exactly how happy their leader was. When he was happy, they were all happy. 

●

About five trials had passed since Quentin became a killer. In each one of them, you could see his improvement. He found survivors a lot quicker, downed them almost instantly, and sacrificed at least two every trial. It had been going a lot better than he expected. He got used to all the stabbing, all the hooking and grabbing. It didn't bother him as much as when he started. However, he had still yet to come across Claudette again. He saw Jake once, but the man had stayed elusive, staying out of Quentin's sight for most of the trial. 

Frank had taught him everything he knew. From inflicting the most damage to tracking blood, Frank taught him it all. He had him to thank for a lot of his victories. 

Quentin started his seventh trial with a smile. He felt good about this one. He twisted the blade in his hand then adjusted his mask. Gas Heaven, Autohaven Wreckers. A place he hadn't been in a while. Quentin moved skillfully through the broken down and crushed cars, searching for a survivor. There could be one in the gas station, working on the generator located there, so he headed that way. 

As he entered the building, he could hear the sound of a generator being repaired. Someone was definitely working on it. He got closer, but the person apparently could sense he was there, and started to run. It was David, Quentin noticed, and he paused for a split second. The last time he had been in this place, he was with David. The man had shoved him into a locker along with himself, something Quentin realized was him making a move on him. Quentin hadn't thought about David since then. He figured the Brit liked him, so he could only wonder what he felt now. After all, Quentin disappeared from his life without a word. No one but Claudette and Jake knew of his whereabouts. 

Quentin shook his head and pursued David. He shouldn't be distracting himself with thoughts like that. He needed to do his job. Quentin crouched and sprinted, activating his feral frenzy. He reached David quickly, slicing at his side. The man yelled in pain, holding his bleeding wound. David, with a sudden burst of speed, flew away from Quentin and out of the station. 

Quentin snapped out of his frenzy, groaning in pain. That was the worst part at first, but he eventually got used to it. Now recovered, Quentin followed David's blood trail and tracks. Soon he had grunts of pain to follow as well, the sounds leading him right to David. The man had crouched behind a car to mend himself. Before he could run, Quentin stabbed his knife down, sending David to the ground. 

Quentin, with his increased strength, had no problem picking David up and hoisting him over his shoulder. He started walking towards the nearest hook, which wasn't too far away. He was almost there when a sudden, sharp pain in his shoulder caused him to cry out. He dropped David in shock. "Fucker!" He yelled, reaching back and yanking the object out of him. 

David had stabbed him with a piece of junk metal. It was sharp, rusty, and now covered in blood. Quentin turned, ready to chase David, only to realize the man wasn't running. He was staring at Quentin, his eyes wide. 

"Quentin? That you?" 

Shit. He must have recognized his voice when he swore. Quentin didn't move. He didn't know what to do in this situation. The whispers in his head were telling him to kill, to sacrifice, but he ignored them. For now.

Quentin's lack of response seemed to be all David needed to confirm it. "Shit, Quen, I can't believe it. We thought you were dead. Or that ya somehow got out. But you're a... a killer." 

Quentin paused before nodding. "Why?" David continued, "Why are you a killer now? Who did this to ya? I'll kill em," he growled. 

Quentin shook his head. "No one did this to me. I became a killer on my own free will." 

David obviously didn't understand. "Why would you want to be a killer? Why would you abandon your friends?" 

Quentin narrowed his eyes. "I had a choice. Be with Frank or be a survivor. I couldn't have both. Obviously I chose my lover." 

David seemed to grow angry at that. "Lover?! You mean that bastard leader of The Legion is your lover? The fuck is wrong with ya? He's a piece of shite!" 

Quentin sneered at David, growing angry as well. David was insulting not only Frank but him as well. Quentin knew what he was meaning to say: "Why go for a guy like him and not a nice guy like me?" It was clear as day on David's face. 

"Do not insult him!" Quentin never really wanted to get to know David. He always stayed away from him, preferring to talk to anyone but him. He was a dumb brute, someone who only cared about himself. And now Quentin was realizing just how much of a jerk he was. 

"Why not? He deserves it! And so do you apparently. Ya left yer friends, yer _family_ , to be with some guy who would dump ya in a second if he found someone better. I can't believe I ever had feelings for you," David spat, and that was it. Quentin had had enough. 

A knife came down onto David's neck, and the man fell to the ground. He choked on his own blood as Quentin roughly yanked him up, carrying back to the hook. He was furious. David struggled against him, hitting and kicking wherever he could reach. 

"Let go of me!" He yelled, but Quentin ignored him. Frank wasn't a bad person. He wouldn't dump him just because. He loved him, right? David was lying. He was just trying to make Quentin feel bad. 

With a huff, Quentin violently threw David onto a hook. The man screamed in pain, and Quentin watched, satisfied. "Frank loves me. He wouldn't leave me. You're wrong." 

Between gritted teeth, David hissed out a reply. "That's what he wants ya to believe. He's using ya, Quen. He doesn't love ya. I've seen guys like him back home. They manipulate, bully, until they get what they want. He doesn't want ya as a person. He only wants ya as a toy for him to fuck." 

Quentin saw red. He wanted David to shut up, why was he still talking? He was lying, Frank loved him, he wouldn't use him just for sex. However, Quentin's insecurities about himself started acting up. Maybe he wasn't good enough? Maybe David was right, and Frank only wanted him for sex? Maybe he didn't actually love him? 

Quentin hesitated. He lowered his weapon, his eyes wide. His fingers were shaking now. He knew he shouldn't believe David, but his demons were getting the best of him. He shook his head. After this trial, he would talk to Frank to reassure himself that Frank did love him. He would prove David wrong. 

"Shut up," Quentin said, then stormed away. He didn't want to deal with David anymore. He would take his anger out on the other survivors. 

●

The trial was over. Quentin's rage had fueled him, and he managed to sacrifice three survivors. The last survivor he killed by his own hand. David had been his first mori. Hooking someone and letting them be taken by The Entity was one thing. Actually taking a life yourself was another. While killing him, Quentin felt nothing but rage and satisfaction. Afterwards, though, he felt disgusted with himself. He had let his emotions get the better of him, and he had killed a man because of it. The Entity really was influencing his emotions. 

As Quentin walked through the woods back to Ormond, he couldn't help but think back to what David had said to him. Did Frank really only want him for his body? Did he not love him? Quentin knew it probably wasn't true, but his insecurities and anxiety got the best of him. He felt nauseous the more he thought about it. 

Quentin's shoes crunched snow, and he realized he had arrived back at Ormond without even noticing. He sighed deeply and removed his mask, letting it dangle from his hand. He sluggishly made his way to the ski lodge, dragging his feet in the snow. He was exhausted, mostly mentally. He just wanted to curl up next to Frank's warm body and sleep his troubles away. 

When Quentin reached the lodge, he realized he was the only one there. The others must be in trials or visiting other realms. He sighed and flopped down onto the ratty couch, tossing his mask and knife onto the coffee table. It was silent, vastly different from what he was used to. He had gotten so accustomed to the sounds of survivors bickering, laughing, chatting, and the crackle of the fire that it was strange hearing nothing but the wind. 

Because of that, it was much easier to sleep. Quentin had almost completely drifted off when he was startled awake by a loud bang. His eyes flew open just in time to see a random bucket go flying across the room. Julie grumbled angrily to herself, stomping into the lodge. She noticed Quentin staring at her, his eyes wide. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, pulling off her mask. 

"Yeah, but it's okay. Are you okay, though? You seem angry." Quentin sat up, now fully awake. 

Julie sighed deeply. "Just those damn survivors and their fucking decisive strikes. Literally all four of them had something to stab me with. I was only able to sacrifice one." 

Quentin frowned. He hadn't been subjected to the toxic behavior the survivors could exhibit yet, but he did know exactly what to expect. After all, he was once a survivor. He never thought he would be on the receiving end of them, but here he was. 

"Man, that sucks," Quentin said.

It was silent after that. Quentin said nothing more, quietly thinking over what David had said to him. It must have been clear on his face that he was upset, because Julie said something. 

"Hey, you good?" She asked, sitting down next to him. 

Quentin shook his head. "It's nothing. Just something a survivor said to me." 

"Was he talkin' shit about you? I'll kick his ass, just tell me who it is." 

Quentin chuckled, blushing at Julie's protective nature. She was a really good friend. "No, he just said something about Frank not loving me. It's stupid that I'm getting upset over it." 

Julie paused, frowning. "Quentin..." She placed a comforting hand on Quentin's shoulder. "You know, Frank really likes you. I've never seen him like this with anyone. And now that I've gotten to know you, I can see why," she said, smiling. 

Quentin smiled as well, but only slightly. Her words had cheered him up a bit. Julie continued, "Frank loves you more than he loves himself, that I can tell. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Quentin leaned into her touch. He felt a bit better now. Julie was such a good friend. She knew exactly what to say. "Thank you, Julie. I shouldn't have gotten upset over this, it was stupid. I knew he was lying, but it just... hit me in my insecurities I guess." 

"Hey, no, it wasn't stupid. It's perfectly reasonable to get upset over something like that. Don't stress yourself." She patted him on the back. 

A loud sigh caught both of their attentions. They looked to the entrance to see none other than Frank, flinging off his mask. Julie grinned at Quentin. "I'll give you two some space," she said and stood up, walking towards Frank. 

"Well, I'm gonna go take a walk. You two love birds enjoy your time alone." She grinned and left the lodge. 

Frank blinked, slightly confused. "What were you guys talking about before I got here?" He asked as he walked to Quentin. He sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

Quentin felt himself blushing slightly. "Just something that happened in my last trial," he responded, keeping it vague. 

"Did something happen? You know I'll kick anyone's ass if they hurt you, right?" 

Quentin chuckled and leaned his body against Frank's, who in turn pulled him onto his lap. How did he ever doubt Frank? The way he was holding him told Quentin all he needed to know. He was loved and cared about, safe and protected. Although, Quentin no longer needed protecting, really. If he came across Freddy again, he now had a knife to stab him with. Freddy would think twice before messing with him now. 

"... I love you," Quentin confessed, "I'm glad I became a killer. It's worth it if I can stay with you." 

Frank smiled, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Love ya too, Quen. You're the best thing that's happened to me." He nuzzled into Quentin's hair, sighing in contentment. 

Quentin snuggled closer to Frank, his face red and heart pounding. Frank didn't want him just for sex. He loved him. Quentin should never have doubted him. Julie's words had reassured him slightly, but Frank's actions had convinced him. God, he was so deeply in love. He didn't ever want to leave Frank. If Quentin closed his eyes, it almost felt like they were back in the real world, not having to worry about when their next trial would be. Quentin imagined what life would be like for the two of them if they ever escaped. They'd go on dates, take walks in the park, all that cliche sappy shit. Maybe they'd have a dog, or a cat if Frank preferred. He'd kiss Frank awake, cook him breakfast, snuggle with him on the couch while watching movies, kick his ass at MarioKart, everything couples did. 

Unfortunately, it was very unlikely to happen. They were stuck here with no escape. Quentin had given up hope of escape long ago. However, he didn't care where he was. As long as he was with Frank, everything was fine. 

 

 

Quentin trekked through the familiar grounds of Badham Preschool, Frank at his side. They had taken the time between trials to visit a certain someone. Quentin had faced his fears and decided he needed to do something to put his mind at ease. He had wanted to do this for so long, and now he finally could. 

A few whispers in the distance, then that haunting lullaby, gave them all the direction they needed. They found Freddy in the boiler room, caressing a picture of Nancy with his clawed hand. Quentin shivered in anger and disgust. He couldn't believe The Entity let him keep something like that. 

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Freddy looked up. He grinned, standing up. "What brings the leader of The Legion to my realm? Here to kill me again? And who's this?" 

Quentin had his mask on, so Freddy didn't know who he was. Which was good, since he had the element of surprise. Frank grinned. 

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He pointed his thumb at Quentin. "He is." 

Quentin took a step forward and removed his mask, smiling. The look on Freddy's face was so fucking delicious. Shock, disbelief, confusion, then anger. Before he could react, Quentin took out his knife and had pinned the burnt man to the ground. He held the knife over his head, ready to stab down onto the demon's head. 

Quentin grinned. "Surprise, bitch." 

Freddy screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Once again, thank you guys so much for reading. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will definitely write more in the future ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first DBD fanfic! Leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
